Grey as Dawn
by Singedshadows
Summary: As Hermione progresses to seventh year, unlikely friendships start to form. However, with the growing shadow of war creeping up on the student population, relationships are pushed to the extreme as the young adults have to make their inevitable choices.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione licked her lips nervously. She had learnt to control the squirming butterflies that she used to feel when she was younger before a test, but the edgy anticipation was still there. Far in the distance, she could make out Harry signalling to Ron, however, she kept her concentration fixed on the dottery little wizard at the front of the hall. Professor Flitwick had had to amplify his voice so he could be heard at the back, but this had resulted in a strange sound; something like a booming mouse. Hermione fiddled with her quill, annoyed at the long wait, vaguely checking that the nib had not broken. Finally, with a flick of the professor's wand, all the papers in the hall flicked over, and Hermione quickly opened the booklet, only glancing at the question before starting to scribble hurriedly. _State the incantation, and describe the wand movement, to cause multiple barriers against unfriendly hexes._

Ron groaned as he picked himself up from the ground for the umpteenth time. "Hermione, I honestly can't see what's so important about these exams. It's not like they are at all important. I mean, they aren't going to get us anywhere, or anything, so..."

"These exams give an accurate indication of how we are progressing in our Newt levels, and help us and the teachers plan for next year when it counts," Hermione swiftly countered. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you put more concentration into it. You were doing fine before."

Ron glared at his girlfriend. "Yeah, that was before I was repeatedly hexed without warning from a certain someone," he muttered darkly.

"Leave her be, Ron. Besides, defence is important. Just don't think of it as exams, if that helps," Harry said before flourishing his wand again. "Ready?" he asked Ron, who nodded dully.

There was a flash of light, and Hermione blinked a few times, before finding Ron sprawled out on the cushions, his face covered in flapping bats. Hermione rolled her eyes, before muttering the counter curse to the Bat-Bogey Hex that Ginny had taught Harry. Letting Ron get up once more, she pulled her wand out, annoyed. "See, it's really not that hard. Just flick like this and then jab. Flick. Jab. No... Ron..." The tall boy had attempted a strange motion, resulting in his wand igniting. Yelping, he dropped it. Hermione doused it out with her own wand and picked it up, giving it back to Ron. "Honestly. I really can't see what's so difficult about it," she said, getting more irritated by the minute. "It's just a simple flick and jab. Yes... No!" Flowers now came out of his wand, instead of the green protective shield that was meant to be projected. "Merlin, Ron, what have you learnt these last 6 years? Sometimes, I honestly wonder why I bother..."

Ron turned on her. "Yeah, I wonder why you bother too," he growled. "I am obviously far too much of a simpleton to be even considered human! Too pathetic, too poor, too crap at everything..." He strode to the door of the classroom, only pausing at the entrance to turn and say, "You know, Hermione, you are meant to get over other people's faults. At least Lavender never cared if I got swish and flick or flick and bloody jab mixed up!" The door slammed behind him leaving a stunned silence.

Hermione blinked a few times before turning on Harry, who had been doing his best to remain invisible for the last few minutes. "Where is he going?" she demanded. "The practical is tomorrow, and he still can't get a simple barrier spell. And what on earth was he going on about Lavender for?" 

she added, frowning. Harry, who could keep a much cooler head during the pressure of exams, diplomatically started shouldering Hermione's bag and books. "Maybe it's best just to let him cool off a bit," he said softly. "He'll be more responsive with a cool head. Come on. Both you and I have got the practical. Should we study for transfiguration theory tomorrow?" This was one of the few occasions Harry would even think about suggesting study to Hermione. As he hoped, it distracted her somewhat, and she eagerly led the way back to the common room where, thankfully, Ron was not.

About two and a half hours, later, Harry was starting to regret his kindness. While she was no longer shouting, Hermione was getting increasingly edgy as she asked Harry to test her. On top of things, every minute that went by, Hermione would look towards the entrance door and then back to her watch. Harry, who knew she was waiting impatiently for Ron to turn up again so he could start practicing anew, did not have the heart to suggest he was in their dorm. Hermione would invariably force him to go wake him up. At ten thirty, Harry decided he had certainly done enough study. Asking Hermione one last question, he yawned obviously, and put down his book. "Righty-o Hermione," he said in an overly cheery voice, "I think I need my beauty sleep to get all this in my head. Don't study too long. Goodnight!" He quickly made his way to the stairs, before Hermione could stop him, but he suddenly heard her mutter to herself. "I suppose I'd better go find him," she said before abruptly getting up. Harry briefly thought about suggesting Ron was already in bed, but not wanting another shouting match, ran upstairs.

Hermione flinged on her cloak and headed out of the common room. She was relying on her 'prefect' status not to be questioned. The night was chilly for that time of year. It cooled her down, letting her think properly again. She made her way vaguely down towards the kitchens. She supposed she had been rather harsh on Ron. She loved him dearly and should have known better than to pressurise him. The one thing Ronald Weasley could not do was perform under Hermione pressure. However, it stressed her out when he could not perform. Surely the daft annoyance could have seen that she was only trying to help him. She sighed as she reached the kitchen. She disliked going in, seeing all the house elves. However, it was a known Weasley residence, so she pursed her lips and walked in. The large room was nearly empty. Hermione presumed that most of the house elves were cleaning the castle. However, though Ron was not there, Hermione found it particularly difficult to leave. The little hands that were there tried to force her to sit down and take all the food.

Once out in the corridor, Hermione shivered. She could not imagine where Ron might be. Teachers were patrolling and wouldn't appreciate a student, albeit a prefect, loitering in a classroom or corridor. And he was not likely to be in the library. The main door was locked, so no chance of being outside. That left...

Hermione was running up stairs three at a time. Why he might be in the owlery, she had no idea. However, it was getting late, and Hermione was starting to worry. When Ron was in a bad mood, he was prone to doing something rash. She just wanted to find him and kiss things better. Apologise, maybe, if her pride allowed it.

The owlery was virtually empty, save for a lone, old owl or two. Hermione was starting to panic. All she wanted was for Ron and her to be back in their common room, getting ready for bed, after a quick make up session. They needed their sleep if they wanted to do well in the exam.

Hermione started. What a fool she had been! Ron was probably snoring already. She blinked, before laughing hesitantly. Then she broke into a run, out of the owlery and down the tower stairs. She needed to be sure, and she wanted to go to bed. As she twisted around the corner, she felt her body suddenly tighten and go rigid. She opened her mouth to shout out, but a strange feeling occurred, as if her voice had been pulled out of her mouth. She fell silently into the shadows, paralysed and voiceless. Suddenly a slytherin, judging by his trimmings on the bottom of his cloak turned around the corner into the light. He was stopped by a deep voice from behind Hermione which spoke quietly. "Evening Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione could not believe her luck. She was paralysed and speechless at the mercy of Malfoy and whoever her attacker was. Though it obviously was not Malfoy, it could possibly be the person who had just spoken. She had not seen anyone when she had passed, but then, she had been in a rush. And in the shadows, anyone could hide. His voice was familiar to Hermione, but not one she recognised instantly. She had not heard him cast the spells either. Which must have meant that he was a very advanced in his studies? Who else, but her and Malfoy could cast the more difficult spells without a word? She immediately started thinking of everyone in her year, and the year above, who would be able to cast both spells non verbally and who would want to paralyse Hermione. However, she suddenly remembered that the spells could have been whispered, in which case anyone could have cast them. Why he had body binded her, she was not sure. But with Malfoy in the proximity, and the fact the other had greeted him by his first name, didn't seem too promising to Hermione.

Despite, to Hermione, her obvious position, Malfoy did not seem to see her. He stepped passed her, and said sharply, "Show yourself." There was a flurry of clothing before Malfoy audibly relaxed and said dryly, "Oh, it's you." Hermione would have raised her eyebrows at his rude, patronising tone, if she could have. The other, however, seemed unfazed. He laughed softly and replied, "Yes, me. What? Thought I was Potter?"

There was a sudden sound of motion and Hermione could just imagine Malfoy leering cruelly into the dark. Ironically, she found herself to be supporting her attacker. Anyone seemingly against Malfoy was someone. And besides, he had said Harry's name without any obvious venom in his tone. Furthermore, he had not indicated Hermione's position to Malfoy. Unless this was part of some plan.

Malfoy's voice was cool in the silence. "You'd do best to hold your tongue. What are you doing here anyway?"

Her attacker didn't reply in words, which infuriated Hermione. She wanted to hear his voice again, to try to work out who it could be. However, he must have replied in motion as Malfoy spoke again. "Hah. You'd be hard pressed to find any owls at this hour. Get your business done and then get to bed. Be thankful I know you."

There was a slight chuckle as Malfoy stormed past Hermione and down the stairs. And then there was silence. It was incredibly nerve racking for Hermione to be petrified and voiceless in the shadows of an isolated tower, with some male who had attacked her behind her and out of sight.

Finally, there was the faint rustle of clothing as the other came to stand beside Hermione. She could see his shoes and the bottom of his cloak. Despite the darkness, she could make out that it was obviously of an expensive quality.

He spoke. "When I release you, Granger, I don't want you to call out or scream or rush at me. If you do, I will protect myself with both my wand and yours, and Draco will hear and come back up. He doesn't particularly like you, you know."

There was a faint flash of light and Hermione found her body mobile again. She coughed slightly and her voice came back. Slowly, she got to her feet. Looking up, she caught sight of Blaise Zabini. He 

was a slytherin in her year and in many of her classes, considering she took more obscure subjects where there were only enough students for one class. Indeed, before this year, she had not even been entirely aware that he was in her year.

"You," she hissed in annoyance. She had been sure his voice was familiar; she just hadn't worked out from where.

Zabini blinked. "Oh, don't all rush in happiness to see me," he said sarcastically. "Yes, Granger it was me. And don't sound so disgusted. I did happen to save you from running into Draco."

"I don't care what you did, or why, just give me my wand back," she whispered angrily.

The dark figure of Zabini lurked in the shadows, his smile only just visible. "By all means. I couldn't do wordless with your wand anyway. But perhaps only once we get into more open surroundings. I've heard that gryffindors are quite vengeful."

Hermione was slightly thrown. "You cast those spells non-verbally?" she asked amazed.

Zabini gave her a dry look and started down the stairs. "Yes. Or rather, that was the first time with proper spells. I wanted to see what happened."

Hermione hesitated and then caught up to the boy. "Oh," she said bashfully.

"Oh," Zabini agreed, and they walked back down into the main half of the castle in silence.

**A/N: Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, much to her disbelief, overslept and had to hurry to the hall just in time for her defence against the dark arts practical. It went reasonably well, considering, though her patronus was slightly small. Afterwards, she jogged back up to the common room to get her transfiguration notes. Both Harry and Ron were there. Harry beamed at her. "How did that go?" she asked the boys.

"Perfect," Harry grinned.

"Bloody awesome. I nearly did everything right!" Ron smiled.

Hermione smiled and ran to hug him. However, he suddenly became really rigid and when she broke apart, she noticed Ron give Harry a rather meaningful look. Confused, she looked between the two of them.

"Hermione, sorry," Harry said nervously. "I was just on my way out to see Professor Dumbledore. He thinks there's a new lead..." his voice trailed off as he walked out of the common room.

Hermione gave Ron a tentative smile, suddenly awkward at their closeness. Ron seemed to feel it too, as he gave a little jump back and then ran his hand through his hair with a pained expression on his face. Hermione tried to make conversation. "So, you managed to get the shield charm then?" she said hesitantly.

Ron frowned. "No, actually, I mean..." he sighed and looked at Hermione. "I think we should call this off," he said in a rush.  
Hermione knew exactly what Ron meant by those words. But she didn't want to know. She wanted to be ignorant, not understand. "Call what off? The transfiguration theory? I'm sure you can talk to Professor McGonagall. She'll understand," she said hurriedly.

Ron gazed down at the ground. "No. I mean us. I really l..like you, 'Mione. But it's not really working." His voice had lowered to a mumble. "Please don't shout," he added quickly. Hermione, however was far from shouting. Tears had developed in her eyes, much to her shame, and her body was cold. "Just... just over the holidays... you mean... right?"

Ron looked into her eyes. Hermione dropped her gaze. His eyes were too fluid, emotional for her to be able to look into coolly. " 'Mione..."

"Over the holidays," she insisted. "That's what you mean, isn't it? Say it is."

There was silence. Hermione caught herself and reached for her books. "I've... I've got to... go study..." she said and quickly left the common room.

Once the theory was over, Hermione kept to herself in the library, studying for transfiguration theory. It kept her mind off Ron, and kept her away from both boys. She couldn't believe Ron had done that to her. He hadn't even had the pathetic sympathy to claim it was all because of him. And bloody Harry had let him break up with her with not even a second word.

She angrily pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Mum, Dad_

_Hope things are well. Exams are going ok, should get results back in a few days, and school finishes two days after that. Just to let you know, I have reconsidered your invitation. I won't be spending time at the Weasley's but would prefer to come with you._

_Hope the goldfish is all good. Missing you heaps_

_Hermione_

There was a rather large commotion from behind Hermione. She turned to find a rather tall boy surrounded by a whole lot of girls, who were laughing and giggling. Annoyed, she strolled over to tell them to move away. Upon reaching the group, she found that it consisted of 5th years, including, much to her amazement, Ginny Weasley, who was sitting beside the boy. He was a remarkably attractive Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Diego Ashton. She had had a little to do with him through her prefect duties and knew that, on top of being handsome and popular, he was very witty and clever, and was practically the apple of everyone's eyes. Lavender had joked that if he had not been younger, then she would have found a way to become magically engaged to him. Or at least Hermione thought she had been joking.

The group stopped chatting when Hermione arrived. Ginny grinned, and Diego smiled warmly. However, most of the other girls eyed Hermione with distaste. "How can we help, Hermione?" Diego said politely, flashing a charming smile with which Hermione would have been caught up in if her emotions hadn't been completely numb. "I was wondering if you could please be a bit quieter or go elsewhere. This is a library," she said, her venom now lost.

Diego nodded. "Right you are. Let's go, ladies. See you tomorrow night, Hermione." The group got up and made for the library entrance. However, Ginny stayed, looking at Hermione carefully.

"You ok?" she said concerned.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to go into detail.

Ginny laughed. "Is it the exams? Don't worry. Holidays' soon. We can look forward to an amazing time. Did you know Bill will be back? Oh and we have some serious girl goss to catch up on. You know Diego?" she giggled. "Well, anyway, I'm sure you want to study. But in the holidays..."

Hermione gave her a long look. "You don't know?"

Ginny frowned. "Know what...?" she said hesitantly.

"Your brother broke up with me," Hermione said bluntly.

Colour rushed to Ginny's cheeks. "He didn't."

**A/N: Things will get better for Hermione! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So if you look down, you will see where the animals would have been kept." The guide turned around and moved towards another gate in the large pit that was the Coliseum. Hermione gazed dully into through the bars, emitting only a faint smile as a small tabby walked out.

" Come on, 'Mione," her father hissed behind her. "And please stop looking so upset." She turned to face him. "Oh, I'll be right there, I'll just..." She trailed off, turning back.

Her mother took her father's arm. "Let her be, Honey. She needs her space..."

"Whatever for?" her father asked but let himself be led away.

Hermione bent and patted the little cat, who was now stretching and rolling in the small patch of sun. She gave a small smile, thinking of poor Crookshanks locked up in the hotel. She had had to lock him in his basket, after the last time he had had freedom of their hotel room. The hotel staff had thought there was a thief in the room.

Suddenly, there was a faint noise, and Hermione looked up to see a dark haired girl about her age straddling a beam. She seemed to be drawing. She looked back down at Hermione and the cat, and realised Hermione was watching her. She smiled and jumped down. Straightening herself, she brushed her smooth dark hair out of her eyes. "Ciao," she grinned. Hermione replied hesitantly. The other laughed and said quickly, "Parlate italiano?" Hermione, guessing what this meant, shook her head. The other girl replied in French. "Vous parlez francais, alors?" Hermione had enough French to respond that she spoke English.

The girl laughed again and stuck her hand out saying in a rolling Italian accent, "My name is Anna. I am sorry for shocking you. You and the cat were in such a wonderful position, I had to draw it."

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Hermione. And don't worry, that's quite all right. Do you... do you often draw tourists?"

Anna frowned as she tested Hermione's name on her tongue but then laughed. "No. Not usually. I am a student of art at er... uni... university? Well anyway, I come here to draw often the structures and archs."

Hermione glanced around the architecture, trying not to smile at the slightly strange English. She looked back across to the guided group, but now they were much further ahead. Thinking she might enjoy herself more with this laughing girl, she asked, "Do you want to show me?"

Anna cocked her head at Hermione in thought and then grinned. "Yes. Come with me. I know a great place where no one comes and there is a lovely view. It is a bit of a climb though."

Hermione laughed. "I'll be fine. I hope."

At the top, there was certainly quite a view. Anna pointed out a few features of both the Coliseum and of Rome, before letting Hermione admire it for herself. After a little while, Hermione realised Anna was watching her intently. Anna blushed but didn't take her eyes away from Hermione's face. "Sorry," she grinned. "Just before, when I was drawing you, I chose you because you had a very sad look on your face. I am sorry if this seems personal, but why are you so sad?"

Hermione frowned. She had not told anyone but Ginny that Ron had broken up with her, as it felt too raw. And yet, somehow, this smiling stranger seemed to make her feel completely at ease. Pursing her lips, she took a seat on the ground and motioned that Anna should sit beside her too.

Deciding to jump straight into the topic, rather than edge around it, Hermione said, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Anna scowled darkly. "He didn't! The cruel... boy..." she said, her firey enthusiasm and venom making up for her lack of derogatory vocabulary. Somehow, however, this made Hermione feel slightly better. "Why?"

"He said we weren't working out. Just 'cause I told him he was doing his er... study wrong for the exam!"

"Just like that? When you were trying to help? That is not good at all, he does not deserve you" Anna said vehemently.

"Well, he has been moody for such a long time," Hermione said, strangely feeling as though she should defend Ron from Anna. "I don't know. Ever since we got together. I mean, I thought he had wanted this forever, you know? I mean he was really cute and nice and stuff, and he seemed completely besotted with me before. I thought if we got together, I might fall in love with him, or something. And then he goes all weird on me."  
"Boys are evil. He is evil! Not considering your feelings at all, when he wanted it in the first place! And now, I bet you feel all rejected and horrible and unloved..."  
Hermione sighed dramatically, pleased that at least someone should understand her pain, or even, somehow, feel angrier than Hermione herself.

Suddenly, Anna's face brightened. "I know! Tonight, my girlfriends and I are going clubbing. You should come, and have some fun. Forget the evil, cruel, unworthy, pathetic boy!"

Hermione laughed, in spite of herself, at Anna's description of Ron. As she did so, the tour group climbed the top of the stairs. Hermione's parents seemed relieved that she was laughing, and so did not object when Hermione said, "Mum, would it be alright if I spend the night at Anna's tonight?"

**A/N: Heya! Please Review ******** You know you want to...**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna took Hermione back to her flat. They spent most of the rest of the afternoon trying different clothes. Hermione felt rather content. Spilling her concerns had only helped, and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so _girly._ And with no one here to judge her, she felt completely at ease waltzing up and down Anna's small bedroom in tight revealing skirts or messing her hair to the fashion. Anna ordered a pizza and they shared it happily. It was some time before Hermione realised she had not even thought about magic, and that it was a nice change to be completely muggle again.

After dinner, Anna did Hermione's makeup and hair, and persuaded her in a sparkly black dress. It was far too short, and Hermione grinned as she looked at her new self, distinctly thinking, "What the heck!" She couldn't have done a better transfiguration with her wand. A couple of Anna's friends came over about nine, all greeting Hermione with a quick "Ciao" and indicating that they thought she looked pretty hot. Hermione laughed before the girls walked downstairs to wait for the taxi.

Finally, they arrived at the club. Though Anna and her friends were talking in rapid Italian, which Hermione could not understand, she felt completely carefree and was laughing just as much as the other girls. Inside, it was crowded, and Hermione could feel the music. Anna hurried her over to the bar and instantly a drink was pushed into her hand. Hermione hesitated slightly. She was sure that her parents would have a fit if they realised what she was exactly doing. Furthermore, she had never been in any situation like this – the Yule ball was nothing in comparison to the heat and movement here. However, Ron's shocked face came into her mind, and grinning evily, she tipped her head back and downed the glass. She was sick of being Miss perfect.

Sometime later, she had lost track of time, Hermione found herself on the dance floor, certainly more than a bit tipsy. She giggled at the thought of it, not entirely sure where Anna and her friends were. However, she was dancing excitedly to the music, enjoying the freedom. A guy in front of her turned around and started dancing with her. Grinning, she let herself go, and became much flirtier, shaking her hips and smiling at him. When he stepped forward, and she didn't step away, he became much bolder, and started grinding his hips into hers. Enjoying the novelty and the sensation, and not exactly knowing what she was getting herself into, she let him slowly lead her towards the edge of the dance floor. When she was against the wall, he crashed his lips down on hers. Hermione, is a fazed state, responded eagerly, not entirely sure why. No she did know why. To get back at Ron. Bastard that he was.

Suddenly, she felt the guy's hands travelling up her thigh under her dress. Panicking, Hermione pulled away, banging her head on the wall. "No, don't, not that," she shouted distressed. However, such was the noise, she could barely hear herself. She squeezed her legs together and brought her knee up. This action caught the man off balance and he stumbled back a bit. Seeing her opportunity, she ducked and ran into the crowd. However, when she turned back, she saw the guy following her. Crying out, she tumbled. Though someone caught her, she did not look up. Instead, she twisted around to see the man. Strangely, he had stopped, and was looking beyond Hermione with a mixture of fear and anger on his face. Then, shrugging, he turned back into the crowd.

Relieved, Hermione relaxed, until she found herself being pulled out of the crowd again by the person who had caught her. Though she struggled, she had absolutely no effect, and was forced to be tugged behind the man. Vaguely, Hermione noted that he had dark hair, but why that stood out to her, she had no idea. Most of the Italians were dark haired. The man dragged her outside, where he pulled her into an alley and pressed her against the wall. Hermione cried out, but was quietened by his hand over her mouth. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks as she desperately struggled in vain.

However, when the man muttered "Lumos" and his wand lit up, Hermione stilled, her eyes wide. This had been a muggle club, she had presumed she was the only witch around. The man brought the wand to his face saying softly, "It's alright, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione gasped, causing him to take his hand away from her mouth. It was Blaise Zabini. She frowned, but visibly relaxed. "What... what are you... you doing h-here?" she stuttered.

Zabini released his grip on her slightly but so to keep her standing upright. "Merlin, Granger, you're drunk. Here." He passed her a small vial, which Hermione almost dropped, much to his annoyance.

"What... what..."

"It's not poison, Granger. Just a bloody hangover potion. Drink it." He roughly helped her down most of it.

"I... I..."

"Gods, Granger. I bet you've never had as much as a glass before! I couldn't believe I'd find you in a place like this!"

Hermione snarled. "Yeah, well I can't believe a slytherin would come to a _muggle_ club!" she hissed. Zabini looked as if he had been slapped, but merely said with an emotionless voice, "Don't be prejudiced. And if you hadn't realised, I did just save you from a potentially bad situation."

Hermione shot him a scathing look and would have replied with heavy sarcasm, were it not for the fact that her stomach suddenly heaved. She twisted around to empty her dinner while Zabini sighed audibly. When she had finished, Zabini took her arm. "Where are you staying? I'm taking you home."

**A/N: Yay! Thank you for the reviews :)**** and the reads. More will encourage me further so come on and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The letter lay on top of her packed trunk.

_Dear Hermione_

_Congrats on head girl! I knew you would do it! I'm so pleased. Only slightly less pleased than when I got your present. Thanks soooo much. I don't know how you do it, Hermione, but you certainly seem to know everything!_

_I'm sorry to hear that we won't catch up at Diagon Alley. However, school's not too far away, and I can't wait to see you. Furthermore, I need to talk to you about the progress Dumbledore and I have made which I can't write here. _

_I was so envious reading your letter about your time in Italy. Sounded really cool meeting that Italian muggle and having a sleepover with her friends. I don't think I ever had a sleepover, though Dudley did. However, one thing you missed out on was me and Ginny finally getting together! I'm so ecstatic, but I'm sure Gin will share the main idea of things with you._

_Oh by the way, just so you know, Ron and Lavender have sort of become friends again. He was so upset over the summer. He didn't want to hurt you, he just felt things between you were more like siblings. He wanted me to tell you._

_Only five more days!_

_Much love_

_Harry_

Crookshanks was pawing at the parchment and mewing, obviously smelling the cat food in the pack. Hermione picked herself off the floor and took her cat in her arms. "Stop that," she said. "Yeah, I know, stupid git," she added as Crookshanks hissed slightly.

In all truth, she had no idea how she was going to cope with Ron –Ronald. Especially if he and Lavender had become 'friends'. "Friends my foot," she muttered angrily. She wondered if they had ever been 'friends.' From what Hermione could gather, it had been more like acquaintances and then slugs.

"Coming Darling?" her father suddenly called from downstairs. Cat under one arm and trunk in the other, Hermione rushed down to the car. She couldn't be late at Platform 9 ¾ today. Not as Head Girl. They reached Kings Cross, and Hermione kissed her parents goodbye. She then quickly ran through the barrier to the platform. There were not yet many people and Hermione could see the scarlet engine clearly. Smiling broadly at a few obvious first years, she made her way to the Prefect's compartment.

Throwing her bag in one corner, Hermione sat down, starting to make a roster of what Prefect did what duty on the train, made slightly difficult as she had no idea as to whom some of the newer prefects were. She wondered vaguely who the Head Boy was, wishing he would hurry up and arrive. Finally, the compartment door opened and Diego Ashton, now a 6th year, and Ernie MacMillan walked in. "Hey Hermione," they said, and she tried not to blush as Diego smile warmly at her. Hurriedly, to keep her eyes off him, she turned to Ernie. "You Head Boy then? Congratulations!"

To her embarrassment, Ernie looked down and then gave her a confident, practised shrug. "I didn't get the badge," he said in a joking tone, only too clearly upset. There was a very awkward silence, until the door opened again, and Diego's fellow Ravenclaw prefects walked in. Hermione took the opportunity of the growing numbers of people to start assigning duties, politely talking to Ronald, only when she had to. Some instantly hurried off to help first years. Hermione was growing impatient with the Head Boy, and was hoping he had forgotten to come but was on the platform helping first years too.

Finally, as most were on the train, the prefects on the platform came back. "Head Boy's coming now," one of them said.

"Who's Head Boy?" Hermione frowned, trying to work it out.

"That would be me, Granger."

"Draco MALFOY?!" Harry spat, when Hermione shared the news with him and Ginny, a few hours later.

"I know, but that's what's going to happen. Besides, it's me that's going to have to live with it, or him, as the case may be," Hermione reasoned, now having calmed down after her initial shock. "Anyway, you were going to tell me something?"

There was a slight silence, but Harry finally spoke. "I've already told Ron and Ginny," he said by means of explanation of Ron's absence. Hermione nodded vaguely and Ginny eyed her sceptically. Hermione ignored her look and turned back to Harry.

"Well, basically, I'm not going to be around an awful lot this year."  
"Why not?" Hermione frowned.

"Dumbledore wants to take me places and stuff. I don't really know, and I'm not sure I could tell you, even if I did know. Only, we need more and more recruits to the idea. We need you to start talking to people."

"But..."

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione quickly closed her mouth. The door opened and she looked up to see Malfoy. To his credit, he valiantly tried not to sneer.

"Granger," he said nodding at her. He glanced at Harry and Ginny, but could not quite muster enough will power to be civil to more than one at once. "I've done my shift. The Ravenclaw prefects have most things under control. There is a bit of rowdiness in the first carriage, but nothing too bad. I'm in the second carriage if you need me. Please don't. I suppose I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks Malfoy." He nodded and Hermione got up to do her shift.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! It really helps ******** I'll try to post again as soon as possible! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Malfoy had kept rather quiet until Dumbledore bade them a good night and left them in their new rooms in peace. He had given them a grand tour of the Head's dormitories after they had helped hurry students to bed. Their luggage had already been brought up.

However, once the Headmaster had left, the silence snapped between them.

"Right," Hermione said briskly. "Before anything happens, we need to put some rules into place."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No surprises there. Can't we just go to bed, Granger?"

"Firstly," Hermione continued, ignoring the blond, "You may not enter my rooms without expressed permission from me."

"Fine. As long as it's the same for my rooms."

Hermione nodded. "Second, there is to be no bullying, name calling, hexing, jinxing, poisoning or any other physical or emotional abuse."

Malfoy merely glared at her.

"Thirdly, this is not going to be a safe haven for Death Eaters or any such group."

Malfoy groaned. "Let's just leave politics out, all right?"

Hermione glanced at him, pleasantly surprised at his suggestion. "Yep, that's fine. And lastly, I don't want any of your incapable and pathetic excuses for friends here either."

Malfoy sneered. "You've just broken Rule number two, Granger. What's the penalty? Oh and what exactly do you mean by 'pathetic excuses for friends'? That bit's not so clear."

"Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, and Parkinson."

Malfoy regarded her carefully. "Fine then. Potter, nor Weasley either. Can I go to bed now?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Yes," she said cheerfully. "Night!"

The first few weeks were rather stressful for Hermione. While doing five classes less than she had attempted in third year, she was still doing at least two more subjects than most in her year. Plus with the added work load being Head Girl, she had barely time to catch up with Harry and Ginny. She did frequent the odd DA meeting, but only managed to get to Hogsmeade once. And this was because of Malfoy constantly nagging at her to buy him a cauldron of sweets.

In the end, Hermione had, out of annoyance, given in and went to Hogsmeade. Struggling with the heavy load back, Hermione finally pulled her wand out and levitated the cauldron, mumbling angrily about Malfoy as she walked back to the castle. While he had respected the ground rules she had laid out on the first night, and written up on the second, he decided that upon breaking one of the rules, the culprit must do whatever the victim wanted, within reason. Feeling particularly victimised after the attack Hermione had made on his friends, the Head Boy had wined until he had got what he wanted.

Hermione banged open the door of the common room and marched over to Malfoy who was relaxing on a sofa. "Here," she said, tipping the cauldron over and letting the sweets fall at his feet.

"Not bad," a voice said behind her.

Jumping, she turned. Blaise Zabini was lying, equally relaxed on the other sofa. Hermione blushed slightly at his look, and turned accusingly to Malfoy. "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him here," he replied coolly.

"But, we had agreed on Rule number 4..."  
"Which clearly stated I was not allowed to invite any of my 'incapable and pathetic friends' here. Blaise is far from pathetic or incapable."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, I'm sure you would know."

There was a deep chuckle from behind her, and Malfoy's cheeks pinkened. "Watch your tongue, Granger, or it will be another cauldron of sweets.

Hermione flushed and looked for a way out of the hole she had dug. "Fine, but that means I can invite Ginny."

There was another laugh and Zabini said, "Be our guest. Ginny Weasley! Man she's a looker. Invite her all you please."

Malfoy half grinned half smirked and Hermione turned from the common room, tugging her empty cauldron behind her in annoyance, mumbling heatedly.

While he shared all but one class with her, Hermione had managed to keep away from Zabini. She was reasonably certain that he hadn't shared the details of their meeting over the summer with anyone, yet even being near him caused Hermione utter embarrassment at the thought of what had happened. Luckily for her, Zabini tended to blend in with the shadows, and they had not been paired up at all in their classes. She could almost forget about him and The Incident, as she preferred to refer to it as, for much of the time. Though of course, if Malfoy was going to invite him to the Common Room on a regular basis...

She had not been so lucky avoiding Ron. Not surprising, seeing as he would hang out with Harry and his sister quite often, or they would meet at Prefect meetings. And of course, unlike Zabini, he had to throw the subject of awkwardness every time they met. In the end, Hermione had asked Malfoy if he could deal with Ronald instead.

"And talk to the Weasel? I think not!"

Hermione had rewarded herself later when she successfully restrained herself from making some remark about Weasels and Ferrets belonging to the same family.

However, all in all, the first few months until Halloween were good ones, Hermione being kept contentedly busy by her school and Head girl work. And as soon as the initial beginning of year madness had cooled off, Hermione thought about the task Harry had set her; to convince more people to join the Order's support. And she knew exactly who she would start work on.

**A/N: Hey guys!! Hope you are enjoying so far!! All your reads and story alerts and REVIEWS are so ENCOURAGING!! WHOOP I love you guys!! :) To make me love you more Pretty Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped at turned, squinting in the faint light to see who was calling her. "Oh, hey, Diego. We on duty together?"

"Yeah," came the deep reply. "Great eh?" The tall blond strolled his way casually over to her and gave her a charming smile. "Horrible weather isn't it?" He indicated outside where lightning lit the night sky. "How are you?"

Hermione grinned back and started walking with him, peering into classrooms as they went. "I'm pretty good actually. Things going good."

"Yeah I was going to say you looked well. Your eyes are all sparkly in this light." He paused, causing Hermione to giggle in spite of herself, before he carried on. "Just talking to Ginny. She said that you were getting along better with the ferret."

Hermione laughed. "You know about that?!"

"Who didn't?"

"I suppose. No, yeah, things are better. I think he's kind of gotten used to me. I was worried for a while there that Lucius Malfoy would march up to Dumbledore's office and throw me out."

"Malfoy senior is one nasty piece of work, isn't he?" Diego said with surprising venom.

Hermione glanced at the boy. He was tall, golden haired, intelligent and easy-going. A flirter, charmer, and always single. Hermione had never known him to be negative about anyone. And if he thought the death eater was a bastard...

"You don't approve of his ways...?" Hermione asked softly, trying to slowly broach the subject. However, the Ravenclaw boy was just as quick. They had reached the top most part of their duty and he stopped and looked at her face intently under the candlelight. Then he chuckled, before swinging an arm around her back and leading her back down the stairs.

"Oh, no, don't you start on me. Ginny has been at me for some time, to try get me to declare my support for your order."

Hermione blinked, abashed. "Oh. So you... you are... mud bloods..."

"Oh, nothing like that!" He stopped again and turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders. "I like you, Hermione, no matter your blood. Remember that. Ok?"

She nodded hesitantly, and he started down the stairs again.

"It's just that..."

They had reached the end of their patrol. Diego grinned and leaned against the wall in a way that made him look gorgeous. Hermione knew that he knew it.

"Yes?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled faintly. "To be frank, I am rich, I am pure blood, and I value my life. I am not in slytherin, per say, but I am not in gryffindor either. As the slytherins put it, I'd prefer not to do the heroics. I've got a brain, and I'd prefer to keep it. I'll swing with the winner, and for now that is not clear. I'm sorry Hermione, if I've disappointed you. But to be honest, I was both surprised and flattered that you and Ginny thought of me. Thank you, and sorry. I hope you have a good night."

He took her hand and bowed, bringing it to his lips. Despite her shock and disgust at his selfishness, Hermione could not help feel slightly tingly. She said nothing as he walked away, in a state of slight heaven.

When her euphoria had crashed, Hermione took the closest stairs and made her way to her common room. While she could perfectly understand the Ravenclaw's selfish outlook, it irritated her to no ends. She opened the common room door and flung her bag down into the nearest empty chair. Malfoy was peering over a letter frowning and Zabini, who seemed to spend more time in the head's rooms than Malfoy or Hermione did themselves, was stretched out on a sofa reading something.

"Shut up, Granger," Malfoy hissed.

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione replied, getting worked up.

"No but you were going to."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she lurched forwards.

Zabini, casually turning a page, spoke before she could though. "Listen to him, Granger. He's in one bitch of a mood."

Hermione glared at the dark haired boy, her chin forward in anger. However, she had work and couldn't be bothered with an argument. She turned away and pulled out her runes.

Malfoy, however, was picking for a fight. "Shut up, Zabini, or you can get lost. You and your mother. And your bastard of a..."  
"Draco."

Hermione glanced up from her book. Zabini hadn't raised his voice, or got up from his position. However, the one word was cool and cutting, and she could see his body was tight in anticipation. She suddenly realised she would have ten enraged Malfoys over an angry Zabini any day. Whatever the white-blond boy was going to say was left in mid air, and an uncomfortable silence ensued.

Malfoy became more and more hunched and frowned over his letter and Hermione was taking much longer in doing her homework than she had anticipated. Only Zabini seemed completely relaxed, flicking through his magazine. Finally, he closed it, yawned loudly and waltzed over to where Hermione was curled over. He peered down at her work, in a stance not much unlike a teacher.

Finally, Hermione lost it. "What do you want?" she hissed, looking up.

The boy shrugged. "That's not new moon in this context," he said pointing at a rune. "It's shadows. Makes far more sense if you are talking about wolves."

He was right. The fact that he was right and she had been wrong and that he had corrected her irritated her to no end.

"Oh, thanks," she replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I was only trying to help," Zabini said, his face bland.

"Oh, yes. You were trying to help! What, saving me, again, Zabini? Hell, what are you? My personal saviour? Or personal stalker?"

Zabini looked slightly taken aback, and Malfoy looked up from his letter to snigger.

"You know. I'm starting to think you are spending far too much time in this common room. There's only enough space for one gryffindor here!"

As she picked up her books and marched up to her dorm, she did not miss the splutter of laughter coming from Malfoy's mouth, nor the paling of Zabini's face – the only sign he had heard her.

**Please Review!! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

The five of them were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room alone. Despite Harry's and Ginny's obvious attempts at making things jolly, there was a definite strain of tension between Hermione, Ron and Lavender. Ron and Lavender were overly sympathetic and caring towards Hermione, who was rigidly polite back. Finally, when Hermione could no longer bear the pleasantries, she turned to Harry who was sitting with his arm slung over Ginny's shoulders.

"So, what's the progress, Harry?" she asked.

The others turned to look curiously at the dark haired boy.

He grinned. "Quite good, actually. We have discovered one horcrux, and are guessing we know where another is. Dumbledore has a vague idea how to destroy them – whether the idea is vague or not, I don't know, but he hasn't been very explicit."

"How many do you need to destroy?" Ginny asked.

"Ah well... seven? Six?"

"Seven?! That's... that's... a huge number," Ron spluttered. "How are you going to get all of them done in time? Before you-know-who decides to attack?"  
"Ron's right," Hermione said, not noticing Ron's look of surprise. "Can't we help? The more of us the better."  
"No. Dumbledore is quite adamant on that. The more of us, the more danger and the more we attract attention. Just we need to keep training and persuading..."

"Oh, shit!" Hermione said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised. "Sorry, it's just that it's five already. We have to help out with the preparations of the decorations and things," she added to Harry and Lavender who looked curious. "I wouldn't be surprised if Peeves is smashing pumpkins or something."  
Ginny kissed Harry's cheek quickly and got up with Hermione. Lavender brought Ron into a kiss which made Hermione roll her eyes and walk out.

"Wait up, Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione waited and Ginny gave her a look which only too clearly indicated her feelings.

"You think I'm too harsh on him?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "He was pretty upset. And they seem to be pretty much in love."  
"Do I care? And it's not like he has exactly told me."  
"Yeah well... we all know boys can be pretty self-centered."

"Like Ashton," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, I heard you tried him too. Don't worry, Hermione. It's not your fault. We can't change Diego. Think of it positively. He's not necessarily on their side. Which means, at the moment, he's one less to fight."  
"Yeah, I suppose."

"Who's on with us tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws and Slytherins are doing Valentines next year. Wonder if Malfoy will show up."  
"Not likely. It's his day off."  
"Yeah. Still. Halloween's quite a bit to handle."  
"You'll be fine, Hermione," Ginny smiled at her friend.

As Ginny predicted, the Head Boy didn't turn up to help with the overseeing of the decorations. And as Hermione had predicted, Peeves was smashing pumpkins over the heads of the first years, who were coming to help. However, once Peeves had been dealt with, the decorations and proceedings went quite quickly. Hermione had instructed different Prefects to help in different places. It was an efficient team, made even more so by Ron doing his tasks in double the time of anyone else and asking Hermione what he should do next, obviously trying to get in her good books. By the time the rest of the school proceeded down for the Halloween feast, Hermione grinned at the result of the hall. The ceiling showed the storm, ever raging, outside, and the candles which floated about the hall were now covered in floating jack-o-lanterns. Bats swooped and squeaked and the Hogwarts ghosts shone. Once the food, made to look like troll snot or pixie droppings and other tasteful edibles were laid out, the room looked quite spectacular.

Hermione leaned back at last in her seat eager to relax for a bit. Chatter filled the air, and she helped herself to as many different foods as she could eat. Ginny gossiped to her for a while but Hermione mainly let her words wash over her, easing herself into a comfort that wouldn't last. Sooner than she had anticipated, the Headmaster was dismissing students and Hermione got up to help send students to bed. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, wondering if she would be able to get Malfoy to join her, but the crowd was too thick for her to see him. The majority of the students got to their dormitories reasonably quickly, though she was called out to both the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor Common Rooms to prevent the parties about to occur.

Finally, about ten, she walked the nearly deserted corridors back to her common room. To her surprise, Malfoy wasn't there, though Zabini was laid out on a sofa by the fire doing homework. There was a brief silence as the two looked at each other until Hermione said, rather dryly, "Feeling comfortable?"

Zabini gave a small smile. "Sorry. It's quieter here than in the common room. And I wanted to speak to Draco. Have any idea when he'll finish his duty?"

Hermione looked confused. "He's not on duty. I thought he'd be in the slytherin common room or something."

"Oh. Perhaps he is," Blaise shrugged and went back to his work.

Hermione stood rather awkwardly, wondering why the slytherin always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable in her own common room. "Uh... Zabini?"

"Yeah?" the boy replied without looking up.

"I...er... I'm sorry about the other day. I was kind of in a bad mood. And thanks, I suppose. And thanks for the day in the owlery, and in Italy. I didn't really say that I appreciated it. Because I suppose I didn't really at the time, but now looking back I..."

Zabini had turned to look at her and the look in his dark eyes caused her to falter.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she said, registering the use of her first name.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I...er.." Hermione swallowed slightly nervously. "Yes."  
"Would you say Golo the goofy came before or after the conquest of the goblins? I can't find the dates anywhere."

"Oh. After. Definitely after. 1323 to be precise," Hermione replied relieved. Or was it disappointed?  
"Thanks."

By eleven Malfoy was still not back. Hermione and Zabini had passed most of the hour working in silence, but Zabini finally decided to go back to his own common room. "I'll see if Draco's there," he said. Hermione said good night rather rigidly and then closed the common room door after him. She went to her dorm and showered for ten minutes or so, letting the water warm her skin. She then got into her pyjamas, cleaned her teeth and got into her bed. She reached for her book before remembering she had left it in the common room. Throwing on her dressing gown, she padded softly downstairs.

As she reached for the book, she heard a muffled thud coming from the other side of the common room door. She hesitated and then took her wand, slowly opening the door. A body crashed into her. She shrieked slightly and scrambled to her feet, looking down. Malfoy was curled up dripping wet, groaning loudly. Blinking slightly, she quickly shut the common room door.

"You ok?" she said hesitantly to the blond, touching his shoulder.

"Not Pomfrey," he groaned before turning round. Hermione gasped. His shirt was soaked in blood and rain, and she gazed nervously at the door. Was his attacker outside? Should she put extra security charms on the door? That was slightly pointless if the attacker had managed to get into Hogwarts already. But then...

Malfoy groaned again, and Hermione glanced down. There was no way she was going to take him to the nurse if an attacker was outside, and he had asked specifically for her not to. So she helped him up, and let him lean on her to her bathroom. Once inside, she found a few potions and ripped open his 

shirt. "Waste no time, do you Granger?" Malfoy croaked. Hermione flushed, but said nothing, treating each wound with either her wand or the potions, depending on the damage done. She slowly worked her way up his torso, trying to ignore the fact that, even when coated in drying blood, he certainly looked rather hot. Malfoy let her continue, smirking at her obvious embarrassment.

"Is the... thing that did this outside? The common room?" she asked finally, once she had given him a potion to relieve the pain.

"We're not in danger here."

"How did this happen then?"

"I thought we were not going to involve politics in this place," Malfoy said lightly. Hermione did not miss the slight flash in his eyes, and said nothing, instead turning the shower on. She pushed him in, his trousers still on, and gently started to wash the blood away from his torso. "Never thought I'd be touched by a mudblood," he said quietly. Hermione glanced sharply up at him, but he didn't seem to be implying anything – just using a word he was in the habit of using. She cleared his chest slowly, avoiding areas that would make him wince, and then washed down his left arm. It was only when she was finishing on his right arm did she suddenly pause, gazing at the pale, unblemished skin. "You're right, again, Granger," he said with venom. "No mark. No sodding mark." Hermione looked into his eyes, and saw that they were dark. "I can continue from here, thanks. Could you get me a towel?"

Hermione dried herself down and laid out a large fluffy towel. She also put out a tiny vial from her emergency supply of potions. It was one of ten she had made to help relieve the pain of the Cruciatus curse. She finally got back into bed and waited for Malfoy to get out. He re-emerged ten minutes later, the towel wrapped around his waist. "I cleaned your bathroom for you as best as I could. I don't really know those charms though."

"That's fine."  
"Um. I'll get your towel and vial back to you tomorrow."

"No rush."  
"Well er... goodnight."  
"Night."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Please continue to do so!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
"And I would like all of you who have not yet managed to successfully transform the pebble into a life-like model of a cat will hand me in another essay demonstrating the procedure to do so. Yes, that includes you, Potter and Weasley," Professor McGonagall said over the noise of the class packing up their belongings in anticipation. Hermione quickly wrote a few more notes before stuffing her own notes into her bag as the bell went.

"See ya, 'Mione!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as the two boys ran off to their broom race. Hermione sighed and stood up, only to be knocked over rather purposely by Malfoy, disappearing quite quickly from the room. McGonagall had been looking the other way.

"You all right?" Hermione looked up to see Zabini looking down at her. The room was now virtually empty. Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Yeah... I..."

The dark haired boy said nothing, watching her mildly.

"I kind of tripped," she offered with a meek smile.

Zabini smiled slightly, causing Hermione to blush slightly. "You aren't one to be clumsy." The room was now empty, yet Zabini moved close to her to speak quietly in her ear. His breath was warm on her skin.

"It's his way of feeling comfortable about your relationship," he said, almost sadly before turning to leave.

Hermione considered his words and realised that they were certainly true. Since she had helped Malfoy on Halloween, he had been very considerate, even friendly, in their Common Room. However, once outside, he was specifically going out of his way to show he hated her. She supposed it was a strange boy or pureblood thing – keeping relationships at arm's length to feel comfortable.

The word Zabini had used suddenly hit her and she called out to the boy, who was now at the door, "You know, when you say relationship, it's... it's nothing like that or anything. Like, I mean, Malfoy's not too bad alone and he's hot and everything..." she faltered. Zabini was giving her a strange look and Hermione cringed at her blunderings. She wondered vaguely why she felt she had to prove herself to him and pressed on quickly. "We're nothing. Not... not a relationship as such... There's been too much in the past and... stuff."

Zabini stared at her confused for a few long moments before a slight smile crept to his lips. "You know, Granger, there are other meanings to the term 'relationship'. I would have thought you would have read that somewhere. I would call the friendship between Draco and I a 'relationship' but we are only friends, I promise you. I was just warning you, as he treats me in quite a similar way. At first I thought he was just using me, but I soon realised he couldn't handle looking affectionate at all. Bear that in mind, I think." He gave her a brief smile and disappeared from the room.

"Hermione!" Hermione blinked and found Ginny standing where Zabini had been standing a few moments earlier, looking confused. "You ok? What did that slytherin want?"

Hermione gave a lopsided smile, still trying to process what Zabini had said to her before stammering, "Yeah... I'm fine... Bla - Zabini he just... guy in my class... just wanted to talk..."

Ginny stepped towards Hermione, a sceptical, smug look on her face. "Talk? Right. So that was the mythical Zabini I've heard you talk about so much. Can see why you have the hots for him. He certainly seemed pretty attractive and I only saw his backside."

"Ginny! I do not talk so much about Zabini, and I do not have the hots for him. He's a slytherin!"

Ginny laughed. "Slytherin. Hot in the bad boy way. And yes you do talk about him a lot, sorry to disappoint you, Hun. I mean, I had never seen him let alone heard of him before this year, goodness knows why, and have never met him, and yet I know he's a rich only son, with his father dead. He is not a known death eater, nor a known death eater supporter, plus he takes transfiguration, potions, astronomy, history, arithancy and ancient runes, which means you share all his classes except astronomy. Furthermore, he spends an awful lot of time in your common room because he wants to spend time with Malfoy, and certainly not you. Absolutely not."

"Yeah, he does manage to keep rather quiet and hidden," Hermione mused, not having really heard Ginny's ramble.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on. The boys are either showing off on their brooms or throwing snow balls. It's girls only in the comm."

Cries of "Hey! It's Hermione!" greeted Ginny and Hermione as they stepped into the gryffindor common room. Hermione, who had never previously felt very popular, now found himself in the middle of a large group of girls, all demanding her attention.

"Why haven't you come seen us earlier?"

"Are you really that busy?"

"What's your dorm like?"

"What's your common room like?"

"What's the head boy like?"

The group immediately hushed at this question and Hermione hesitated as to how to answer it. He was a slytherin and theoretically the girls should expect a hating answer. Then again, they might think her rather petty if she couldn't get along with her fellow head. Then, out of nowhere, the memory of Hermione witnessing him half naked came to mind and she blushed. Apparently this was the answer the girls were after.

"Oooh! Is he really that hot?" One girl asked loudly as the others giggled. Hesitantly, Hermione nodded. "Describe him."

Hermione, flustered, said the first thing that came to mind. "He's quite pale."

"Does he have abbs?"

"Er... yeah... definite six pack," Hermione giggled feeling slightly more confidant in this zone.

"Oooh," Parvati suddenly screeched. "Hermione likes Malfoy!"

"No she doesn't!" Ginny said suddenly. "She likes Blaise Zabini!"

"Ginny! I do NOT like Zabini," Hermione said, blushing wildly.

There were a few mutters of "who's he?" However, Parvati, Lavender and a few of the others opened their mouths in delight. "The dark, mysterious guy? Yeah... He is actually quite hot isn't he?" Parvati squealed just as the common room door opened. The girls looked up to see a few of the boys come back, snowy and excited looking. The group dispatched immediately.

"Who's hot?" Dean asked, his broom slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, who's this dark, mysterious guy?" Harry asked. "Ron's coming," he added to Lavender before grinning at Ginny who had stood up.

"Oh, someone with the surname of Potter, I think we said," Ginny grinned, sashaying her way over to her boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Harry grinned even more, before pulling Ginny into a kiss. There was a loud chorus of "Awww," from the assembled girls, and Hermione took the opportunity to quickly get up and out of the common room, not wanting to be subject to any more uncomfortable questioning or untruthful assumptions.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned once more in the cool corridor to find Lavender coming after her, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah?" Hermione replied, without expression.

Lavender stopped in front of her in the corridor and opened and closed her mouth a few times without saying anything. Obviously anguished, she ran a hand through her hair, which Hermione noticed to her annoyance, was straight and silky. "Hermione, I just wanted to say... well I'm really sorry if you think I stole your boyfriend – Ron off you. I mean I know you were together and stuff, but then in the holidays, I saw him and he said you guys were not, and I said we should have waited and stuff, but I really love him, and well I... I'm really sorry, Hermione, I really am..." She burst into tears, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Lavender! It's not like that, or anything!" Hermione said rubbing Lavender's back, deciding that the pretty girl was positively good at manipulating things, considering Hermione was feeling particularly guilty. "I mean, it's not your fault. I don't think so."

"Really?" Lavender hiccupped, and Hermione felt a tinge of pleasure upon deciding that Lavender did not look at all attractive while crying.

"No. I mean... I didn't really love him like that or anything. And things were slightly awkward and stuff. I was just annoyed that he didn't come and tell me you guys got back together, or that he felt bad or anything. He didn't write at all over the holidays. And I'm kind of over it, I think," she added, 

wondering why she was being so honest to Lavender. "It would just be nice if he came and apologised properly."

To her credit, Lavender sniffed and then looked thoughtful. "I'll try to give him the hint, if you like. I would so like you to be friends again. He is upset about the whole thing; I just think he's a bit scared of you. But yeah I'll talk to him. Thanks for listening Hermione." The girl hugged Hermione tightly, gave her a friendly wave and disappeared back to her common room.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews!! I Love you all! This story has even been put into a Community (Anyone but Ron : HHr and DHr and Minoecentric stories : no RHr) Thanks soo much!! Oh and special mention goes to Emeloo2 who has repeatedly reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"And if you go into my room, Granger, I WILL know! Believe me."

"I love you too, Malfy-poo," Hermione simpered sarcastically. The blond gave a prize winning sneer but immediately lost it when Hermione pulled out a large bag of sweets. "I had these confiscated from a certain Grayme Joken from Gryffindor, and certainly can't be bothered to get rid of them myself. If you promise to do so surreptitiously, can you make sure you dispose of them?"

Malfoy grinned. "If this is the only thing I ever swear to you, it is that I will make sure I dispose of these sweets extremely carefully. I won't even let Crabbe and Goyle help on the train! See you Granger! Hope you have a good holiday!"

Hermione grinned slightly at the Head Boy's disappearing back thinking mildly that he had come a long way from swearing black and blue at her on sight to wishing her a good Christmas, even if it was when no one else could see. Admittedly, she knew she would become slightly lonely staying in her common room without the cuttingly playful banter that had developed between Malfoy and herself. She even thought about heading back to the Gryffindor common room. It would be less quiet there, but on the other hand she would spend some decent time with Harry, Ginny and Ron, who she was now on talking terms with again, after he had come to her on nearly bended knee. Harry had been asked by Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas so as to move quickly if a solution to the first couple of Horcruxes came up. So naturally, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Hermione had all signed up for the holidays as well.

As if on cue, Ginny opened the common room door and stepped in. "Hi! Just wondering if you wanted to camp out in my dorm. All the other girls have left."

Hermione laughed. "Just thinking that myself! I'd love to! Care to help me get my stuff?"

The girls walked up to Hermione's dorm and started going through her clothes and drawers.

"Hermione, you have more books than clothes here!"

"No I don't... do I?"

"Yes... what is this?!" Ginny was holding up a little grey rag wrinkling her nose in disgust. Hermione, however, smiled broadly.

"That, my friend, is a little piece of genius! Here. It _looks_ disgusting, it _feels_ disgusting, it seems completely _useless_ but in fact, it will change into whatever piece of clothing the user desires, within reason. It's still a bit faulty in regards to elaborate pieces of clothing, woollens, silks, embroidery and lingerie, yet for your every day skirt, trousers etcetera, it works wonders! I'm still working on it, and when I've done it, I'll make more. But for instant packing, it works amazingly well!"

Ginny gave Hermione an incredulous stare before laughing. "Out of all the girls in the world, only you would be so uninterested in clothing to dress in a transfigured rag! But, yeah I suppose. It would probably catch on with boys more than girls. It sounds like the sort of thing Gred and Feorge would dream up."

Hermione frowned, as they started making their way towards the common room. "Don't you dare give them this idea! It's all mine! How are they anyway?"

"From all accounts, they are blooming. It's going to be so weird having Christmas at Hogwarts without them..."  
"Yeah... who else is staying over Christmas?"

"No one, really, in Gryffindor. A few third years, I think, and then us. Oh, and I think Neville too... Apparently Zabini is staying," Ginny added slyly.

Hermione blushed immediately. "Oh really?" she asked, trying to sound uninterested. "Wonder why. Malfoy left. Thought all those pureblood freaks did."

"Freak?"

Hermione turned to Ginny, giving her a savage glare. "Yeah. Freak."

"Oh come on, 'Mione! When Lavs and I get Harry and Won-won occupied, you should go hang out with him. He certainly seems a nice guy whenever I'm in your comm."

"Yeah, and you think Malfoy is a saint. Just 'cause they're ogling over you the whole time..."

Ginny muttered the password to the Gryffindor common room and turned to give Hermione a serious glance. "Maybe to begin with. But not anymore. Give him a chance, eh? He's quiet, intelligent, selfless and the only person I've seen even compare with you in terms of the amount of study done."  
"This is the same slytherin we're talking about isn't it?"

"You think he's hot and he seems to be everywhere you are. He must like you."

"When he's not eyeing you up," Hermione muttered.

Ginny dropped the conversation with a glare and the girls started talking about Harry and Dumbledore's progress while changing the room around and unpacking.

"So is Dumbledore actually at the school at the moment?" Hermione asked.

"No. He's going to pick Harry up after Christmas, or so I've gathered. Oh that reminds me! Harry asked me to owl Dumbledore. Apparently, Dumbledore was wondering if I could go too. They need an extra person."  
"Oh," Hermione said, trying not to sound jealous.

"I'd better do it now. Coming?"

Hermione grabbed a coat and the girls headed out of the common room towards the owlery.

As they turned around a corner, they suddenly came across Zabini. Ginny immediately gave Hermione a 'see I told you so' look and both girls smiled politely. Zabini nodded to Ginny and then turned to Hermione. "Have you gone back to the Gryffindor common room? I just went to the Heads' 

and you weren't there. Not many people in the Slytherin room, you see..." He suddenly looked sheepish, an unusual look on a face which was usually so emotionless.

"Yeah, I have..." Hermione started.

Ginny looked as if she was about to burst from excitement. "Hermione," she said. "I really have to send this. I'll catch you later!" And before Hermione could protest, she had disappeared from sight.

In the corridor, with only Zabini, Hermione was decidedly awkward. "There aren't any Gryffindor girls about our age except for her. She asked me..." she explained motioning towards where Ginny had disappeared.

"She's a firey one," the slytherin said mildly. Hermione glanced sharply at him, only to realise he was watching to see her reaction. She blushed, and the dark haired chuckled softly. "I presume you were escorting Miss Weasley to the owlery? Well, I was on my way to the library. Care to join me?"

Hermione looked at Zabini surprised. Though she knew with her head that the slytherin worked excessively, it was still something to hear someone, most of all a _boy_, ask her to join him in the library.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to. I mean..." Hermione cringed once again at her blunderings and quickly changed subject. "Have you finished the essay Professor Vector set us?"

Zabini was looking at Hermione, a slight smile playing on his features, almost secret. However, after a moment, he broke the gaze and started back down the corridor towards the library. Hermione walked beside him.

"Ah... nearly. Just got to check up one last thing. I'd like your opinion on it too. Which topic did you choose?"

Hermione gave a small smile. To be asked for her opinion! "The... the first one. I wanted a challenge..."

"Yeah, same," Zabini said without so much as a blink. "It is better to be over than under prepared. After you," he added, holding the library door open for her. Hermione smiled and walked in and the two seventh years moved down aisles towards the Arithmancy section.

There were a few fifth year Slytherins in one corner. Zabini strode on past, but Hermione hesitated a little, glancing at them as they stared openly at them. Zabini realised Hermione was behind him slightly and glanced around to find out why. He saw his fellow slytherins and stepped back to Hermione. "Come on," he said quietly. However, before he could tug Hermione away, one of the slytherins shouted out, "Is the mudblood rich, Zabini? Because I don't think your mother would see the appeal otherwise."

Hermione winced slightly as Zabini's hand clamped itself tightly around her wrist. She looked into his face and was suddenly scared at the fury in his face. "Don't talk about things you don't understand," Zabini hissed at the boys and pulled Hermione away.

After a few minutes, Hermione asked Zabini timidly, "Er... do you think you could let go of my arm?" Zabini blinked, his anger cooling slightly. "Oh, sorry Hermione..." He sighed and then reached for a book, flicking through to find a number. "Slytherins don't really understand things... They are slow witted and pathetic minded."

"Isn't that a bit prejudiced?" Hermione asked. "My friend Diego said that everyone is on a continuum. Just because you are in a certain house doesn't mean you don't share traits with other houses. Not everyone in Slytherin can be slow witted. You aren't and nor is Malfoy."  
"Diego?" Zabini asked, his face blank.

"Diego Ashton. You probably don't know him. Ravenclaw 6th year prefect."  
"Ah well I'm sorry if you think I'm prejudiced," Zabini said, his eyes suddenly flashing once more. "I'm sure you and _Diego_ are right. I mean, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors usually are, aren't they? Thanks for your help, Granger. See you around."  
Hermione watched in surprise as the slytherin stuffed the book into his bag and strode away angrily.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all the reviews!! It is very supportive and encouraging :) Wow this is my eleventh chapter. Didn't think I would last this long! And it's all because of your reviews that I have. Ooh and my story is now in another community (All of MLO's Hermionecentric stories)! (This is becoming sort of like an advertising spot, haha) So please review more and I'll update soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Neville were sitting around the fireplace, trying to warm up after their snowball fight. The boys were happily eating their way through some of their Christmas presents, and Ginny and Lavender were painting each other's nails. Hermione was finishing her arithmancy essay. Somehow, it wasn't working, though, and finally, in exasperation, she threw it down.

"About time," Ginny said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then sighed. "So when are you two off?" she asked Harry and Ginny.

"About half an hour," Harry said. "You all packed, Gin?"

"I still can't understand why Ginny gets to go and we don't," Ron complained, voicing what Hermione was only too polite to ask.

"Because we only need one extra person," Harry said wearily. "And we need a _small_ person, and we will be acting quite a bit, I've gathered, as we are in the open. So unless you want to decrease drastically in size and snog me in random places, Ron, Ginny will be fitting the position best," he added as Ron started to protest.

Ron's ears went red and he muttered something. "We'd best get going guys," Harry continued. "Hopefully we'll be back by New Years..."

Harry and Ginny stood up and Hermione did likewise, throwing herself at Harry in a bear hug. "Oh, do be careful, Harry. I don't like it when you go. And this will be the longest you've been away... You'd better look after him, Ginny," she added sternly across to the red head, who rolled her eyes.

"And who will be looking after me?" Ginny sighed in mock anguish.

Hermione laughed and went to hug Ginny as Harry said his goodbyes to Ron, Lavender and Neville.

"You're only too capable to look after yourself, Gin. But be careful."

"You too. Don't do too much work. It is the holidays after all. And don't worry about Zabini. All guys are twats!" Ginny said viciously.

"Hey!" Ron and Harry exclaimed. "I'm not a twat," Ron complained when Ginny and Hermione glanced at them.  
"Are you suggesting that you are not a guy?" Ginny asked coolly to Hermione's snigger. "Well, come on Harry...See you guys later!"

Once Harry and Ginny had left, Lavender turned to Hermione. "You coming to dinner?" she asked.

"Um... not really hungry actually. I might go for a walk."  
"Oh good!" Neville said unexpectedly. "You could come with me to feed my lily."

Hermione, who had really wanted to spend some time alone, hesitated. "Does it need to be fed now, Neville? It's dark... and the greenhouse is ages away from here..."  


"Exactly! I hate going down there, but if you're there with me... The Liquidifying Lily must be fed at seven in the morning and evening without fail, I'm afraid. Please?"

"Um... yeah... ok. Let me just get my cloak. See you guys later," she added without excitement to Ron and Lavender.

It was cold outside and dark. Neville and Hermione crunched through the snow, their wands lit in front of them. Neville, ecstatic that he wasn't alone this time, was chatting without cease and made Hermione wish she had managed to find an excuse to get out of going with him. By the time they arrived at the greenhouse, Neville was telling her the exact method to feed the lily, a procedure which took, on good days, at least half an hour. Hermione sighed inwardly.

"Listen, Neville, sorry but I think I'd better get back. I need to finish that essay."  
"Oh. Ok." The boy's face dropped noticeably. "Well, thanks anyway. I'll see you later."

Hermione headed back towards the castle; however she didn't go back to the common room. Instead, she walked past the main hall, where the noise was quietening down, and out along to the cloisters in the Transfiguration and Charms courtyard. The little fountain in the middle of the courtyard was frozen over once again. It had had an anti-freezing charm on it on Christmas day, but it had obviously worn off. Though Hermione could feel the cold air on her cheeks, she had placed a warming charm on her cloak and so headed off into the snow once more towards the fountain. She pressed her fingers to the small basin and then proceeded to touch the flat level of ice. It instantly numbed her fingers and an idea came to her mind. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she tapped the ice and muttered a small incarnation. The water unfroze and started to fall again. Smiling at the soft sound, Hermione took a step back, gazing at the dormant roses. While water was one thing, she was not about to attempt to defrost and re-grow the roses, no matter how much she wanted to see some bright yellows and pinks.

Suddenly she became aware of a dark figure watching her in the corner. Without showing that she had realised the presence of someone else, she gazed steadily ahead wondering why she had been so foolish to leave the main building after dark. Suddenly, she spun around and cried, "Petrificus Totallus!" and then cast a shield for herself. The figure in the corner fell stiffly and Hermione waited poised for any attacks. When she realised she and the figure were alone, she moved towards the body. She suddenly regretted her hasty action. It was most likely to be a student. Or a teacher. Hermione wasn't sure which would be worse. A teacher may have more difficulty recovering but a student would surely let the rest of the school know. _Did you hear? The Head Girl attacked a student! She thought she was about to be attacked. A tad neurotic don't you think?  
_

She knelt down at the figure's side, pushing back the black hood. It was Zabini. He was watching her with a patient expression, however Hermione was starting to panic. Duty won over, and she muttered the counter curse, but did not help him up, instead walking off as quickly as possible. She was beginning to regret her decision to get away from Neville.

"Hermione! Wait."

Having just hexed the boy, she could not refuse the request and so stood frozen, waiting to see what he did next.

"Hermione..." he reached her, his black hair shadowing his face. "I'm sorry for startling you. I was just watching you. Not that I blame you. I behaved despicably the other day. It wasn't like me. I just want you to know that... it wasn't you I was angry with... Those guys had worked me up and..."

He trailed off at Hermione's stony expression.

"Well... yeah... um... would you be able to read my essay? You didn't get to the other..."

Hermione laughed sourly. "You know? Ginny's right. Guys are all the same bloody gits as each other. I get enough of this from Harry and Ron and even Malfoy without you too. First it's 'Oh haha, Hermione, you are such a work-a-holic, you are so freakish!' and then when they realise that they need help it's, 'Oh Hermione, you're really, really smart. Can you do my work for me please?' No thanks. Get lost Slytherin."

Zabini closed his eyes and turned his head. Hermione stalked away, trying not to listen to his voice.

"Oh, shit, Hermione! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I..."

Hermione was suddenly stopped by his hand curling around her arm once more. It was not painful, but tight enough for her not to struggle loose. She turned to look at the boy and inwardly cursed him for looking the way he did. "Let go of my arm, Blaise," she said quietly.

He ignored her. "I want your opinion, Hermione. I want to hear what you have to say on the number pi or seven or daisies or something! Hell, I want to hear your voice. I want to talk to you. And I won't let go of your arm until you promise not just to walk away."

"So if I hex you and then walk away that's fine?" Hermione said as viciously as she could muster.

The slytherin just looked at her with a slight sigh.

"Fine. Where's this bloody essay?" Hermione asked, trying not to smile.

Blaise, on the other hand, did not refrain from doing so. The look on his face as he gently pulled Hermione back to a seat under the cloisters near a wall lantern and dug into his pocket for a piece of parchment was contagious and Hermione was soon grinning like a banshee.

The essay was good. Hermione had anticipated thus but was still surprised when reading it. After quickly re-reading it, she told Blaise so. He smiled smugly.

"I really like the connection you made between nine, Merlin and the 1300s. Makes sense. Do you think I could use it?"

"Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks. Oh, yeah, I was a bit confused by this. 'Original markings of many numbers were in truth closely related to the sun and moon, and thus the magical properties.' What does that mean?"

"Oh... well that relates to astronomy. You don't take it do you? Well, you know how runes often relate to the magical properties of a name? Well, I'm not sure, but I think that it would relate to the 

original drawings of numbers too. Makes sense. And as the moon is often in the process of discovering runes and the sun in drawing them, I concluded that, by extension, so do numbers."

"Wow! I had never thought about that! Wonder if it's right. If it is then that's really cool. Oh yeah there was something else..."

Hermione scanned down the parchment, her brows knitting together.

"Hermione?" came the Slytherin's deep voice.

"Mmm?" she asked, looking up from the paper, a focused expression on her face, thinking about runes and numbers and history. So engrossed in them she did not notice the change in Blaise's expression. Rational thought only fled her mind when he lent forward and placed his lips chastely on hers.

**A/N:** Hehehehe Cliffy haha. These chapters are getting longer and longer... hope you managed to get through this! Thanks sooooooooo much for the amazing support you have all been giving me. Certainly makes me so much more motivated! Love you all :)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The potions class was coming to a close. Hermione took her vial up to Snape's desk to be marked and started to clear her area up, hoping for once that they wouldn't be given any more homework. However, as the bell went, the potion's master called out over the noise. "I want a 15 inch essay on the following. Moonlight affects the brewing of potions. Discuss. To be handed in next lesson."

Hermione's groan joined that of most of the class. Since the start of school, a mere three days ago, the teachers had been piling on the homework more than ever before, suddenly aware of the closeness of the final exams. Even Hermione was starting to wish it was the holidays still.

Hermione caught up to Harry and Ron and chatted soberly to them. As they rounded the corner, they came across a large group of 6th years, all laughing. Hermione noticed Diego in the thick and gave him a small smile. Instantly, he detached himself from the group and made his way over to Hermione and the boys.

"Hey Hermione! Potter, Weasley! How were your holidays?" He said flashing Hermione a charming smile.

"Uh... good," Ron said, a look of disgust on his face. "Um... we'll see you later, Hermione," he said and turned, Harry following, an equally repulsive look on his face.

Diego did not seem to notice. "Hermione, you're looking very beautiful today. May I ask as to the occasion?" he said running a hand through his golden hair.

Hermione blushed despite the cheesiness of the comment. "No, there's no occasion," she mumbled. "How was your Christmas?"

"Oh, splendid. Now I was just wanting to ask you something."

"Yeah...?"

"Well...um... Do you think I should owl or speak face to face to someone if I like her?"

Hermione blinked. This was the people person Diego after all asking the bookworm...

"Well surely you would know better than I! You must have done that sort of thing before."

"Uh... well... not entirely. You see, I would like this to be more than just a date, touch kiss thing. But I know that if I tell her, I'll stuff it up."

Hermione tried not to blush at the image that came to mind. "Well, I suppose if you're shy, then a letter is quite romantic... I wouldn't really know..."

She trailed off. Victor had been pretty blunt in asking her to the ball and Ron... well Ron never really talked about them at all. However, this apparently was the right answer as Diego grinned, his confidence back. "Thanks Hermione. I'll catch you around eh?" He smiled warmly and disappeared, leaving Hermione staring after him slightly bewildered.

After dinner, Hermione was found in the middle of her common room, books and paper spread around her. She was writing frantically and was mildly pleased that Ron and Harry weren't around to ask her to check their work. On top of her school work, there was a large list of things to sort out as head girl, not to mention the fact that Malfoy hadn't touched the things needed to be done for Valentines yet.

The door opened and Blaise popped his head around. "Hey, Hermione! Can I come in?"  
Hermione blushed and nodded quickly looking at her work. "Malfoy's in his dorm. He said not to disturb him. But then that might have been aimed at me."  
"Ah well, best not anger him. Have you done the potions essay yet?"

"No. I was about to start that sometime..."

While Hermione kept stressing about her workload, and Blaise turned every now and then to glance up at Malfoy's door, the two worked in a comfortable silence side by side. It was only about ten when Malfoy came down to start his duty that their silence was interrupted.

"What on earth have you been doing, Malfoy? You do realise all that pile over there is things for you to do?"

Hermione was on her feet, half in anguish, half out of habit of trying to annoy the blond. Typically Malfoy would sarcastically reply or at least leer evily at her, but instead he sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll do it sometime, Granger just..."  
"Theo wants to know if you are going to give him back his book," Blaise started.

Malfoy however, moved towards the door. "Yeah... I'll catch you guys later I... yeah..."

The door closed and Hermione turned to look at Blaise. "He's been like that since Monday," she said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what happened over Christmas," Blaise said softly.

Hermione glanced at Blaise sharply and then sat back down to finish her sentence. She pushed her completed essay away and pulled over some of Malfoy's pile of Head Boy duties. There was a faint sound and Hermione turned to find Blaise watching her, his dark eyes expressive.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Nothing. Just watching you get yourself concerned about homework and duty and Draco and his duty. It's such a Hermione thing to do."  
"I er..."

Blaise leaned over and pushed some hair away from Hermione's face. "Maybe that's why I like you."  
Hermione's lips were dry. "Blaise?"  
"Yes Hermione?"

"Can I... can I kiss you?"

Blaise gave a small smile. "As long as you promise not to make my nose bleed again."  
Hermione blushed. When Blaise had kissed her in the courtyard, she had been so surprised she had 

inadvertently jerked her head back, knocking her chin on Blaise's nose hard. It had taken all of three attempts with her wand to stop the flow of blood.

Blaise noticed Hermione's hesitation and smiled, letting his hand dance across her cheek. He lent forward and closed his eyes, rubbing his nose against hers and breathing gently into her face. Hermione hesitated further, but then took the plunge, skimming Blaise's lips with her own. She blushed again upon feeling his warmth and slight stubble, but Blaise soon took control, which Hermione was only too happy to give up, this time around. He pressed his mouth more firmly to hers and carefully parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Hermione had been kissed before, but never so sweetly. Her hand glided up Blaise's back and gingerly touched his dark hair. After a moment, Blaise pulled away and smiled warmly. He brushed the strand of hair that persistently fell into Hermione's face back again and lent forward once more. Nuzzling the side of her face, he spoke deeply. "Shall we start on that potions essay then?"

**A/N: Hehe Hope you are all enjoying :) I have officially planned out the final few chapters now so this story is heading in a definite direction now! (Probably should have sorted that out before I started!) Will post again soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Harry looked at Hermione impatiently. "I don't see what's up with you Hermione! We hardly see you, and then when we do, all you can worry about is why the guy who made our lives torture these last seven years is feeling a bit moody."  
Hermione glared at Harry. "Why did I expect you to understand? If Ron suddenly became all quiet and depressed looking and lumped a huge weight of his duty on you, don't you think you would start wondering what was up too? All I know is that Malfoy was perfectly happy before Christmas, then he went home and hasn't said one sarcastic comment since. And then there was that time he came in all bloody on Halloween. And he hasn't been that bad this past year has he?"  
"Yes he has," Harry said stubbornly. "And since when does it upset you if Death Eaters are upset or hurt?"

"But that's the point, Harry. He's not a death eater. At least he wasn't on Halloween," Hermione added more to herself than to the black haired boy.

"Exactly. Probably got his mark over Christmas."  
"From what I've understood, people are usually excited or pleased or scared to get their mark, not glum," Hermione said coolly.

"Well, I don't know how a death eater's minds work! Personally, I'm not surprised he's lost it. Anyone who follows Voldermort can't be all there, if you know what I mean."  
"Oh for goodness sakes!" Hermione muttered getting up off the red sofa.

"Where you going?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"Check no juniors are in the corridors and then to my com. I have work to do, Harry. Say hi to Ron and Gin from me. See ya."

Hermione was mildly surprised that she didn't catch juniors, or anyone for that matter, out of their dorms. She was soon at the door to her common room, and was faintly surprised to hear music coming from the other side. She carefully opened the door and peered around. Malfoy was in the middle of the room, the sofas pushed back, dancing to the music. She tried to hide back a stifle, but the blond obviously heard her. He turned around and smiled at her as she walked in.

"What are you doing?" she said frowning.

"Oh, come on, Granger! You're not that stupid. Dancing, I believe the term is. And no, you are not going to your dorm," he added, blocking her escape. "Come dance with me," he said grinning.

"You've been drinking!" Hermione suddenly accused.

Malfoy grinned again and took Hermione by the wrist. He pulled her across to the other side of the room where there was two large bottles of fire whiskey, one half empty. "Confiscated them," he explained.

"And drank half of it?" Hermione said appalled.

"No. Most of that was already gone by the time I took it. Cool eh? Here." He conjured a glass and poured Hermione a drink.

"No thank you," Hermione said coldly. "Alcohol is not permitted at school, and I have a right mind to take this to Dumbledore right now."  
"Oh, come on, Granger. We both know you won't. Just one drink. Won't hurt."  
"Absolutely not."  
"Oh I get it! You've never drunk before have you? You're scared, aren't ya?"  
"I have so drunk before. And I am not scared, just not stupid."

Malfoy sighed dramatically and flung himself on one of the sofas, absently looking at his fingers. "I always knew Gryffindors were not really up to their so called braveness. Or maybe they are but you are really a Hufflepuff in disguise. I mean, you are a hard worker after all. Don't worry, Granger. If you're not brave enough to drink some, that's all right. I'm not really that brave in my own way either."  
"I am not a Hufflepuff," Hermione said bristling. She took the glass and downed the liquid, coughing slightly at the heat. "I've had some. Happy?"  
"I would hardly call that some Granger..." Malfoy taunted.

"Fine." Hermione poured another glass, downed it, and then poured another.

"Whoa! Leave some for me!" Malfoy said, hurrying over to the bottles. Hermione ignored him as he quickly drank from the bottle, and swallowed down her next glass. She suddenly felt very light.

Malfoy chuckled at her expression. "Maybe we should sit for a bit," he slurred.

"No! I want... to dance. Let's dance." Hermione giggled as Malfoy cocked his head to one side and then grinned, offering his arm. She took it and giggled some more as he dramatically pulled her into his arms and waltzed her across the room. They waltzed back and Malfoy picked up another glass for both him and Hermione. Hermione promptly dropped hers and giggled. "Oops!"  
"Here have some of mine," Malfoy said offering her the rest of his glass. Hermione slurped it and then took Malfoy's hands and spun both of them around. Malfoy lost control and both ended up spinning onto one of the sofas.

There was a silence as both regained their breath. It was only then that Hermione noticed she was resting against Malfoy's chest. "You know... you have really strong... arm...chest thing," she said. Malfoy laughed and tilted Hermione's head towards his. Hermione smiled and decided that he really was very attractive. The next thing she knew, she was kissing Malfoy passionately, the heat from both the fire whiskey and the kiss warming them considerably. After an extended moment, they pulled away gasping for breath.

"Oooh!" Malfoy suddenly said. "I l-like this song! C-come on!"  
He pulled Hermione up and they were soon spinning again. At the end of the increasingly speedy song, Malfoy let go of Hermione's hands. Hermione went spinning across the other side of the room, out of control. She was becoming rather scared of the wall when the door opened and Blaise stepped in. She promptly fell into his arms and giggled crazily.

Blaise stabilised himself and Hermione and smiled tentatively. "You guys having a party and didn't invite me!"  
"Oops!" Hermione said giggling.

"We've... we've got whi- fire whiskey, Zazi!" Malfoy said, stepping towards his friend with the second bottle outstretched, trying not to stumble. Have some...Oh!" Malfoy fell over backwards and once he realised he was safe, joined in with Hermione's crazed laughter.

Blaise, laughing in spite of himself, walked over to his friend and helped him onto the sofa. Hermione stumbled towards it, and once he was sure she was safely sitting on it too, Blaise poured himself a drink.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"C-confiscated it! Haha That's what G-granger asked too! And and she was going to t-take it to Dumblydore..." Malfoy and Hermione burst into new pearls of laughter. "And I didn't believe her!" Malfoy said over Hermione's giggles. "And guess what Blaise?"

"What, Draco?" Blaise said patiently, drinking some of the liquor.

"I shouldn't have, shouldn't have believed her or or trusted her. D'you know why?"  
"No Draco, I don't"  
"Well... I sh-shouldn't tr-trust her and I did-didn't be-because she's a really good kisser... and you c-can't trust good kissers."  
There was a silence as Hermione recovered her breath from laughing and Malfoy frowned at his glass.

"What do you mean she's a good kisser?" Blaise asked quietly.

Hermione looked up, her stomach suddenly dropping painfully.

"She's a really good k-kisser, mate... you-you should t-try her sometime... all tongues and warm and- What do you want?" Malfoy added irritably to Hermione who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Ssssh!" Hermione said looking nervously at Blaise, whose expression was unreadable.

"Tell me you didn't kiss Draco, Hermione," he said softly.

"I.."  
"Of course she did," Malfoy said loudly. "And she liked it too... I think..."  
Hermione had her hands over her ears, shouting, "Shush, shush!"

"Shush what?" came Malfoy's voice.

Hermione opened her eyes, to find that Blaise had gone. She groaned and tried to stand up, holding on to the sofa for support muttering 'stupid,' constantly to herself. She managed to reach the door, open it and look out. It was dark and she called out miserably, "Blaise?" In her state of mind, she was very surprised when there was no answer.

**A/N: Hehe I'm quite evil aren't I? Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
Hermione was sitting in the common room having a whispered conversation with Ginny. They had hid themselves near the back so that Madame Pince might not hear them, but Hermione had to constantly remind Ginny to keep her voice down.

"So you mean to tell me that you still haven't talked to Zabini?" Ginny asked for the fifth time.

"No, I haven't. I told you, I can never find him."  
"No, I suppose finding one student out of about only three hundred over three weeks would be very difficult," Ginny whispered sarcastically.

"It is! He seems to disappear or something."  
"Hermione, he's in most of your classes! Surely you could have talked to him before or after class!"  
"He's always last to arrive and first to leave!"  
"Well just wait for him outside before class!"  
"If I wait outside, then he never comes to class. Don't know how he does it! Besides, we weren't actually together. I can kiss whom I please."  
Ginny gave Hermione a disgusted look. "You obviously like him. He likes you. You kissed each other twice, without being intoxicated and you say you were single! Come on, Hermione! You were practically married. Oh! Don't look! Here comes kisser-boy," Ginny said suddenly, her face an unusual look of interest and hatred.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy walking up to the girls, dressed warmly. "We were not married and don't call him that," she hissed. "Hi, Malfoy."  
"Hi. This is the list of everything to do for the celebrations tonight, and all the prefects and stuff. Not that I think you'll need to help out but just in case one of the prefects forgets to turn up, what with snogging in the Hogshead or something."  
"Um. Yeah."  
"Oh, and I've sorted the house elves to make proper decorations in food and stuff. Love hearts and what not. Weasel, please stop looking at me like that."  
Ginny erupted, causing Hermione to hush her and glance around quickly. "How can you talk about snogging and stuff when you ruined Hermione's chance to have a proper valentines today?"  
"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, blushing.

Malfoy looked coolly down at the red head. "_I_ did not ruin her chance. Granger did just as much. And that idiot for not realising that neither of us would have got even close if it had not been for the presence of alcohol."  
"Fine role models you two are," Ginny muttered.  
Malfoy sighed and glanced at Hermione. "If you find Theo Nott, who will be down in the dungeons, he will take you to block-head," he said slowly.  
"Why would he do that?"  
"He owes me one. I'm off to Hogsmeade now. Catch you later."  
"Yeah me too, Hermione. Harry said something about something. Wonder if he knows it's Valentines. See you later," Ginny said, eyeing Malfoy with as much dislike as she could muster and moving out of the library quickly. Malfoy watched her leave and then turned back to Hermione.

"Oh and Granger?"

"Yes?"  
"This cancels out my debt to you helping me on Halloweens."  
"Good. I disliked you owing me one."  
"Didn't know Gryffindors counted."  
"Cheeky sod."

Hermione found the mousey haired Slytherin over a simmering pot as Malfoy had said. She opened the door to the unused dungeon classroom and said a tentative 'hi'. The boy lifted his head and looked at Hermione mildly.

"Um... Malfoy said you would take me to find Blaise..."  
Nott held her gaze for a long moment and then nodded once. He threw in a few ingredients and got up before crossing the room and looking down at Hermione. "Stay here," he commanded with a light voice and then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

A few moments passed and Hermione began to wonder why she hadn't followed Nott. He had probably ditched her and had gone to warn Blaise to keep away. However, as she opened the door, feeling rather stupid, she saw Nott, followed by Blaise, come up from the end of the corridor.

"I told you to stay there," Nott said quietly. Hermione said nothing, not being able to think of anything, and the boy walked past her back into the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione stood once more in the corridor with only Blaise, feeling decidedly awkward and nervous.

"Right. What did you want?"  
"To talk to you."  
"I don't have time," Blaise said, turning away.

Hermione, frustrated, ran to him and caught his arm. "You aren't at Hogsmeade, it's a weekend, so I'm sure you could spare a few minutes."

Blaise turned to her, his dark eyes unemotional, and pulled his arm away from her. He lent back against a wall and said silkily, "Talk to me then."  
"Not-not here."

"Where? Your dorm? How about we talk in my area for once? Welcome, Hermione Granger, to the clammy dungeons, lair of the slytherins." He seemed to spit the last word, and yet his voice had not risen in intensity.

"Please don't be like this. Let's just... go outside or something."  
To her surprise, Blaise didn't object, but followed her out of the corridor.

They reached the Charm's courtyard without much talk. However, just as Hermione was about to sit down, a clear voice caused her to turn around.

"Hermione! I didn't realise you hung out with death eaters! A little hypocritical don't you think?"  
Diego and one of his mates were coming towards them from the quidditch grounds. His eyes were blazing, and yet he didn't seem to be looking at Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "Blaise is not a death eater!"  
Diego laughed dryly. "You don't think so? No disrespect intended Hermione, but I don't think his father would be very pleased to find his son chatting with a... muggleborn. _I _won't say that word."

Hermione hadn't realised that Blaise had stood up. "And what about your mother, Ashton? From what I've heard, you are actually very close to falling in love! She might have a lot to say about that if it was _accidentally_ slipped to her," Blaise said quietly.  
Diego sneered. "You always were a hypocrite!" he said. "Like father, like son, I suppose. In every way. Arm been tingling at all recently?"  
"Guys stop this," Hermione said tensely. Both boys ignored her.

"At least my father was monogamous," Blaise hissed, his voice increasing in volume.

"Are you suggesting Mother is a slut?" Diego asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You always suited Ravenclaw. Catch on nice and quick don't you? Yep. A she's a nice little whore..."

Hermione didn't even notice the flurry of movement. Diego was on top of Blaise, his hands around his neck while Blaise was effectively kicking the younger boy everywhere, both wands forgotten. Diego's friend was looking on interested and Hermione shot him a dirty look. As neither boy wrestling on the ground seemed about to stop, Hermione pulled out her wand. After a few well aimed spells, the boys were blasted apart. She grabbed a hold of Blaise and Diego's mate did him.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled at them. "You, Diego are a prefect, and you're a seventh year, Blaise! Thirty points from each house, yes I can dock points off prefects, Diego, and if I hear any more about this, I'll personally take you both up to Dumbledore."  
Diego swore and shouldered past his friend back towards the castle. There was a slight pause before the other Ravenclaw ran after him. Blaise shrugged himself loose from Hermione's grip and started striding down towards the little group of trees near the lake edge. Hermione hesitated, but then made her decision.

"Blaise!"

**A/N: Hehe, things aren't going too well for Blaise, poor thing. Thanks sooo sooo much for all your reviews! (Oh and to my anonymous reviewer, I tend to write from experience but thanks all the same). Tell me if you like :)**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
"Blaise! Wait!" Hermione ran after Blaise. She pulled up beside him under the trees puffing slightly. He ignored her, glaring at the lake. "Blaise, what was that about?" she asked tiredly.

"What was what about?" he growled.  
"Oh, come on, Blaise. I need to know, or..."  
"Or you'll what? Give me a detention? Owl my mother?" He gave a hollow laugh.

"I wasn't going to say that," Hermione said quietly.

"Then what?" He turned to look at Hermione, who was surprised to notice slight tears in his eyes. Absently, she reached out to touch his face, but then gave a small gasp as he suddenly gripped her hand in a steel vice. "You need to know or what?"  
"I need to know if what he was saying was true. About you and your dad being death eaters. Or I don't really think I can..." She trailed off, realising that what she was about to say would sound hideous; however, he seemed to have followed her train of thought.

"Or you won't be able to kiss me? Be my friend? Get along with me? That's rich, Granger. You don't seem to mind Malfoy, who has direct ties with you-know-who."  
"I'm sorry Blaise. It didn't mean to happen. We were drunk. Neither of us can believe we even did that."  
"Fine Head students you are."  
"I'm sorry. I don't typically drink."  
"Don't you? I've seen you drunk twice now. Hope never to see it again. Both times you were trying to hit it off with some random."

Hermione flinched. "I'm sorry, Blaise," she whispered, her eyes welling up.

Blaise sighed and let go of her wrist. He turned Hermione to one side and started to walk away.

Despite her better wisdom, Hermione couldn't help call out. "Blaise?"  
"What now, Granger?"  
"Are you?"  
Blaise sighed and flung his arms into the air. "No. No, I am not a death eater."  
"So you're on our side?" she asked after him.

"Nup."  
Hermione stopped. "Why not?"  
"Because that would mean being on a side. At the moment, I can't decide who's winning, so I remain neutral. When I need to, I will side with the winner."  
Hermione frowned. "You know, you remind me of someone."  
"No kidding. We aren't all brave gryffindors. Many of us do prefer to come out with our lives intact," Blaise said, walking away again.

"You remind me of Diego," Hermione said uncertainly. Blaise stopped in his tracks.

"What?!" he said quietly.

"You remind me of Diego Ashton," Hermione repeated more confidently. "Side with the winner. Come to think of it, you are very alike. Ambitious, hardworking, intelligent. What? Are you cousins? Best friends gone wrong? Ex-lovers?" Hermione said much more confidently than she felt.

Blaise had spun around, his olive face white and a strained look on his face. He grabbed Hermione's hand again and pulled her back under the trees, glancing around to check they were alone. "What the hell are you saying?" he hissed. "Of course we are not bloody ex lovers! I kissed you, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why do you hate him then?"  
"I don't think that is any of your business!"

"You're cousins aren't you?" Hermione pestered. "Brothers?"  
A flash in Blaise's eyes told Hermione she had hit a nerve. Her eyes widened in shock, not really expecting to have hit the mark so quickly. The two boys didn't look anything alike. And they had been pretty abusive about their parents earlier. "You're brothers?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Blaise slumped against a tree and slowly slid his back down it until he was sitting up against it. Hermione sat down beside him.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I was conceived," Blaise spat.

Hermione, who had not been anticipating that answer, flinched. She tentatively touched one of his hands and was slightly pleased when he didn't take it away. "Oh Blaise, don't say that."  
"It's the truth."  
"But Diego's younger than you!"  
"And hates me because I had a richer father than he did and am heir to our mother."

"Your mother? But didn't you call her a...?" Hermione trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I meant it. It's the truth. Only Ashton is too much of a dick head to see beyond the truth. Though I am sure he knows it too. He was the one to call her a slut first!"

Blaise turned and saw the look on Hermione's face. He chuckled sadly and brushed some hair from her face. Hermione instinctively lent into his touch. "Despite all those books, you really don't know much about wizarding life, do you Hermione?"  
Hermione decided to ignore the insult, which may have been unintentional, due to the fact he called her by her first name again.

Blaise sighed and let Hermione take his hand into her two smaller ones. "Melania Jaames left Hogwarts at the end of 6th year when she married Stephen Selwyn. She was young, very beautiful, very intelligent, very ambitious. From all accounts, Selwyn was none of these, but very wealthy. Three years later, he died from dragon pox. Left her a mansion on top of all his money. Melania spent most of it in the next four years, though she was wise enough to keep the house. Eventually, however, she was all but broke. She could have got a job. A high paying one. But she enjoyed her comfortable life. So she married another wealthy man on the brink of death. However, he lasted much longer than anyone would have reckoned. Including her. When he finally did die, most people didn't question it. A few have, since, though wondered if Melania helped the progress along a bit."  
"You mean..." Hermione frowned.

"Yep," Blaise said dryly. "I think if that wasn't the start of her little killing spree, Matthews was. John Matthews was rich, but also much more similar in age. By all accounts he was very handsome, and a damn bully. He was divorced, and though she never said so, everyone said his last wife had been 

abused something terrible. Maybe Melania had it planned the whole time or maybe she couldn't handle the same beatings. All we know is that 5 months after the honeymoon he was dead and she had fled the country after his death was confirmed to be accidental. Once the rumours had died down, she obviously caught the bug. Married twice more to wealthy men. Twice more the death only months after the marriage were later confirmed as accidental and Melania disappeared from the country she was residing in. Finally, becoming cockier, she approached Leonardo Zabini, a high rising member of the Mafia. Yeah, my dad," Blaise added to Hermione's questioning glance.

"She had it all planned out. Like the other times. However, this time she didn't take into account my father's cunning. Oh, she took him down in the end. She was obviously slightly more intelligent than him, being a Ravenclaw. But he did some real damage before she could kill him. Like managing to run her name through the dirt throughout most of Europe. Like impregnating her with me. And managing to prevent her from aborting. I was born, and as a punishment, I was there when she killed him. She made me watch. I was two, but I remember."

Hermione looked at Blaise wide eyed, a slight crease on her forehead. "Blaise I..." Not knowing what to say, she flung her arms around his body and pressed her face into his shoulder. Blaise sighed and gently shrugged Hermione off his arm so he could drape it over her body. Hermione moved into his chest, trying not to let his aroma entice her completely. His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"She was shocked by my father though. She was not about to try what she had done again. She promised not to marry. But then she fell in love. George Ashton loved her equally. And overlooked her murky past. Diego was their love child. But the father died when a werewolf got him. She was distraught. And not just acting it. Since then, Diego, looking exactly like his father, as I look like mine, has been the favourite. Especially when he got into Ravenclaw and can perform better magic than I can without the hours I do. And he can fly, and he is Mr Nice guy, and everyone knows him, and he is a prefect, and he is 'far more handsome than the elder' as darling Bellatrix Lestrange put it the other day," Blaise grumbled.  
"I don't think so," Hermione said randomly.

"Think what?"

"That you're any less handsome. In fact, I would go as far to say that I prefer you to the a-typical Mr. Perfect. Who wants that?"  
"Yes, well you always were weird!"  
"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly before adding, "He reminds me too much of Professor Lockhart!"

Blaise chuckled, his chest rising and falling rapidly under Hermione's head. "Well we all know how much you disliked Lockhart's looks. I'm sure Diego would be flattered," he added sarcastically.

Hermione grinned.

"But, being serious, you can't tell anyone this. I think Draco knows some but..."  
"I won't," Hermione promised. After a pause she added, "But I don't see why you won't keep away from Death Eaters. They're evil!"  
"Evil? What's evil, Hermione? Is my mother evil? She killed a whole lot of men, but she fell in love. Can that be evil? Was my father good in stopping her? Or evil for making her have a child against her will? If Draco's a Death Eater, does that make him evil? One moment good, the next evil?"  
"You-know-who's evil. Why would anyone want to become a death eater?"  


"Maybe you should ask Draco," Blaise said lightly. "But let's not think about him. There are more pressing matters."  
"Such as...?"  
"Such as Valentine's Day. Surely you didn't forget?" Blaise smiled slightly before pressing his lips to Hermione's gently. Hermione, surprised, deepened it happily and when he pulled away, she smiled up at him. "Does this mean you forgive me?"  
"Yes... I suppose. Merlin! I'll be coming to the rescue of some damsel in distress soon, ala Gryffindor. Don't let Draco hear my name and the word forgive in the same sentence," he added sternly. "I am a Slytherin yet." Hermione laughed and reached up to kiss him. "My evil, cunning, ambitious Slytherin," she said.

"That's more like it," he growled smiling.

**A/N: Hehe took sickie today so was able to update this earlier than I thought I would. For those of you who wanted a complete Hermione/Blaise chappy... probably not exactly what you wanted but heh... the next chappy might be lighter :) Thanks for all your reviews! I luv you all! **


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

As the month of April closed, Hermione, as most of the school population, could typically be found out on the grounds during her free times. The sun, especially during the middle of the day, was warm and the grass became lusher by the week. However, despite the lulling sense of the weather, exams were creeping up, something Hermione was acutely aware of. When a day was not quite as nice as most, Hermione would take advantage of the bad weather to stay in the library all day long without teachers giving her funny looks wondering why she was not outside.

To Hermione's annoyance, no one seemed remotely worried about the upcoming exams. In fact, the only person who was not drunk on the bright, warm life was Malfoy, who continued to go about his business in a quiet, sombre manner. Hermione's room was not through the wall from his so she did not hear him at all, but judging by his appearance, he was sleeping less and less. However, whenever she offered him help, he would politely brush her aside, much to her confusion. He continued to complete all his head boy duties as best he could. One lunch time, he even bravely walked up to the Gryffindor table, despite the hostile looks from most sitting there and said quietly to Hermione, "Don't worry about organising the next meeting; I've already given everyone their roster. Here." He handed her a copy of the roster and left, leaving Hermione gaping after him wordlessly.

Harry laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "See? Guys can do things too, you know!"  
"This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about," Hermione mumbled, picking up her bag as the little group, formally known as the golden trio, now called the something quintet, made their way outside. As usual, Hermione instantly pulled out her book when they reached their typical spot.  
"Oi do you have to?" Ron grumbled. "Exams are ages away and you are making me queasy."  
"No they are quite soon," Hermione said crisply, "And besides, this is not school work."  
"You could have fooled me," Ron muttered.

Hermione ignored him. "This is me getting myself much more knowledgeable about healing spells. We'll be needing them if what Harry says is true about you-know-who getting much stronger. That's what you said wasn't it Harry? Harry?"  
Hermione turned to find Harry and Ginny locked at the lips. Lavender gave a shrilly giggle and Hermione rolled her eyes, to find a Ravenclaw coming towards them. Ron looked up interested when Diego stood before them, a light pink colour on his cheeks.

"Hi," Hermione said dryly.

"Um... hi... Could I speak with you Hermione? Alone?" Diego said unsmiling.

Ron looked away uninterested. Hermione sighed and looked up before nodding and standing up.

"Hi, Diego!" Ginny had pulled away from Harry to give Diego a friendly wave.

"Hi," the Ravenclaw muttered, looking at the ground, before leading Hermione away.

They walked until they reached the shade of an isolated tree. Hermione stood looking at Diego blandly.

"Um..." he started. "You and Blaise are together." It wasn't a question, however Hermione nodded. "And he's told you about... us..." Again Hermione nodded. "I... er..."  
Diego ran a hand through his golden hair, obviously unsure of what to say. Seeing the boy who was nearly always confident rather distressed made Hermione feel for him. However, she managed to stay strong and unemotional. "Well, I... I just wanted to say that... I'm really sorry for acting so horribly in front of you that day... and it's not really like me just... Well... if you want... and Blaise too... well I don't have any grudge against you for being his girlfriend... and I'd still like to be friends... if you want..."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You are happy to still call me a friend, when I've done nothing? That's rather rich," she observed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. I am sorry. And for your sake, I wont... I'll try to get on better with Blaise..."  
Hermione regarded Diego thoughtfully and then she smiled. Touching the taller boy's arm gently, she said, "Blaise doesn't rule who I'm friends with. Of course we can remain friends."  
At that point the bell went and Diego smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. I've got to run. But I'll see you around."

Hermione watched as he quickly ran back to a group of Ravenclaws. While she wasn't about to trust him, at this point in time, it was better to have friends than enemies. Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Ron caught up with her. "What did Ashton want?" Ron asked.

"To apologise for being such a dick to Blaise," Hermione said simply.

"And that affects you because...?" Harry questioned.

"Wait. Who's Blaise?" Ron said, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Blaise Zabini," Ginny answered.

"Who's he?" Ron said.

"Only a slytherin in most of our classes, who's been in our year since first year and is Hermione's boyfriend," Lavender said simply.

"Oh, him," Ron said, suddenly putting face to name.

"Your boyfriend?!" Harry said, surprised.

"What? Hermione's got a boyfriend? Who? Since when?" Ron said, only just catching up.

Lavender laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny said to her, "What do you have now?"  
"Ancient Runes. Better run," Hermione answered leaving the other two Gryffindor girls to sort out their boyfriends.

Hermione came in to class late and was pleased that Blaise had saved a seat beside him for her. She was not quite in the mood to be partnered with Luna in the sixth and seventh year combined class. That would mean a rather amusing lesson, trying not to laugh at Luna while not doing much work. At this point in the year, that would not be of any help.

As Professor Babbling had promised, they were given a large sheet of cryptic runes to not only translate but to also unscramble once they were translated. Hermione had never seen something so difficult in her life and was pleased they were partnered.

"Right. Do you have your copy of _Trying Translations_?" she said quickly to Blaise. He shook his head innocently. Hermione gave him a look and pulled out her own copy, eager to be finished before the end of the period. "Well... this sign is flying... that's pretty obvious. And this is defence... Do you know what this is... can't find it anywhere..." Hermione said flicking through her book. Blaise didn't answer. She turned to him. "Blaise...?"  
He was looking at her, a slight smirk on his face. "It's 'to find'" he said without even glancing at the script or the book.

"Right." Hermione wrote 'to find' down, trying to ignore Blaise's hand which was now on her knee. "And so what's th... AH!" Hermione gave a small shriek. Blaise's hand had travelled to the inside of her thigh and she squirmed away from him. She then realised the class was looking at them. Blushing, she muttered sternly, "Don't, Blaise," trying, to the best of her ability, not to scream in annoyance at his smirk. She straightened out her skirt realising Professor Babbling was coming over to their table.

"Right. What have you two managed, so far?" the teacher asked.

"Um...er...well..." Hermione spluttered.

"We've finished, Professor. The translation is "Your best defence of flying will be found in birds" and this obviously is a simple double rune meaning, of 'I Great Protector from Demons' referring to Osiros the Old," Blaise said smoothly with only a hint of a grin.

Professor Babbling looked taken aback. "Oh.. I... well done. Have ten points a-piece. You two can study for the rest of the class..."  
When the teacher had left, Hermione turned furiously to Blaise. "How did you know that? We hadn't even finished the translation!"  
"You forget. I am a Slytherin!"  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning I have my ways of finding out the answer."  
"You cheated!" Hermione hissed. "We are so close to exams! I thought better of you, Blaise! You always seem so intent on studying! I bet you don't even know what this rune means," she added pointing at a rune at random.

"Indeed I do. That is 'bird'. I know that rune, because I like birds," he added to Hermione's questioning glance rather slyly. "Especially young ones..."  
Hermione frowned for a second, wondering what he meant. The pun then hit her and she shot him a scathing look. "That was... really rather lame," she said much to his delight.

"I know. But it did what it was meant to do," he said coyly.

"Which was...?"  
"Distract you so you wouldn't notice me putting my hand on your leg again. And I would refrain from shrieking once more, Hermione. I have only so many ways to get you out of a troublesome situation with the teacher," he whispered.

"Hmph," Hermione growled. They worked for the rest of the lesson in silence, Blaise gently rubbing his hand over her knee and thigh. Hermione tried to keep up her appearance of studying but the slight 

smirks from Blaise every now and then told her that he could hear her silent gasps when her breath caught in her throat.

When the bell rung, however, Hermione dashed from the classroom, ignoring a faint "Hermione! Wait!"

She marched down the corridor and down another and then into an empty classroom. She heard Blaise's footsteps behind her and then he called, obviously unsure of where she was. "Hermione, where are you? I'm sorry... I just... I won't do that again, I promise... I'm sorry..."  
He passed her and she reached out pulling him into the classroom with her, pushing the door shut with her foot. He stumbled into the wall and Hermione was on him in a flash. "You're sorry are you?" she said dangerously close. Blaise nodded hesitantly, rather wondering if he should have left her to cool down first.

"To hell with your apologies," Hermione growled kissing him hard. She could feel Blaise smile into the kiss and then his hands were about her waist. She slapped them away and continued kissing him until she was breathless.

Pulling away she looked at him angrily. "Never. Do that. Again. In Class. Understand?"  
Blaise paused for a moment before sweeping into a low bow and saying gently, "M'lady". Hermione glared at him until she could no longer help herself and giggled. Blaise straightened and gathered Hermione into his arms. Hermione immediately kissed him again, this time much more gently. After a while, Blaise tentatively suggested they should go.

"No... Malfoy has a free now... he might be in our common room."

"I was rather meaning in terms of going to class," Blaise said softly.

"You ruined my last class, I think I might just ruin your next one," came the reply before Blaise found himself in another kiss.

**A/N: Hehe... this was fun to write... not that all of the chapters aren't. Sad to say we are now on the path to the end... Sniff But the good news is that there are still a few chappies to go! Please tell me what you think so far :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Hermione waited as Ginny grabbed her cloak from her dorm. "Where should we go first then?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Malfoy reckons that the transfiguration corridor is becoming rather rowdy since McGonagall left to check on her brother at St Mungos. I want to get this done quickly, Ginny. I have a lot of study to do."  
"Exams are not for some time, Hermione."  
"Less than two months! That's hardly some time," Hermione snapped.

Ginny knew better than to contradict her and so changed the subject as they started patrolling the corridors. "Didn't know McGonagall had a brother..."  
"Don't be silly!" Hermione argued. "He was a main member of the order when it was first set up."  
"Don't know how you know all this stuff..."  
"I find things out," Hermione said testily. "Which reminds me. How come _Lavender_ seems to know more about what's happening with the order than me?"  
"Uh... that would be because she does... She is a member of the order now, Hermione," Ginny reminded.

"So? I am too, and have been Harry's best friend since first year!"  
"Yes, but you also have connections with Slytherins," Ginny said, starting to get irritated by Hermione's complaints.

"Blaise is not a death eater, and he doesn't support them. We have been through this with Harry and Ron, or don't you remember?"  
"Yes I do, but last time I checked, Malfoy hadn't sworn the same oath."  
"So?"  
"So, you spend most of your sleeping hours in proximity with him. Anything you know, he could get out of you while you were sleeping."  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard!" Hermione said, knowing full well that it was completely logical. "Just because Lucius Malfoy is a death eater doesn't mean that his son is, anyway!"  
"Oh, come on, Hermione! Draco Malfoy has always been the epitome of a snobby pure blood just waiting to join the ranks. Just because he might have accepted the fact that you are Head Girl, doesn't mean that he wouldn't kill you given half the chance. Drunken kisses don't solve everything you know!"  
Hermione exploded. "Fine! I'll go ask him now. You finish up this stupid shift!"

* * *

To her mild surprise, Malfoy was sitting on a sofa quietly studying. However, Hermione did not leave time to think about that. "Malfoy!" she spat upon entering the common room. "Are you or are you not a death eater?"

Malfoy looked up a placid look on his face. "I thought we had been through this before...?" he said quietly.

"That was in October! It's now May. You could have gotten the mark any time between then and now!"  
Malfoy was silent.

"Well? Are you?"  
"Do you really think I'm going to give you an answer, Granger?"

"Yes." Some stubborn part of Hermione was not willing to think logically.  
"Well, even you make mistakes some times," the Head Boy said languidly, before looking back down at his work.

"So you are?"

"Would it make a difference if I was or not?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a certainty she didn't feel.

"How come?"  
"If you're not one of them..."  
"I'm one of you? Come on, Granger. Life is not black and white! Even your boyfriend won't be on 'your' side even though he's not a known supporter of The Dark Lord."  
"I'm still working on him," Hermione muttered.

"Many, many people would approve of The Dark Lord, even if they weren't death eaters, or fit to be death eaters."  
"Yes, but why?" Hermione growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Malfoy looked slightly confused. "Because he embodies all things pure."  
"Pure? He's not even a precious pureblood which you all worry so much about!"  
Malfoy's eyes flashed. "Careful Granger. Just because you are under Dumbledore's protection here doesn't mean that you will always be."  
"But pure? I don't understand!"  
"I didn't expect you to. You have not, after all, been brought up in a wizarding world."  
"Explain to me, then."

* * *

Malfoy sighed and looked up at Hermione. She was obviously intent on understanding. So like her.

"You are a muggle born. You fit beneath those from magical families."  
"Why?" Hermione hissed.  
"Because you didn't know anything about magic before Hogwarts. Because you have contacts with muggles. Because you are much more likely to let slip our world to muggles. Because your blood does not have history running through it," the boy said unemotionally.

Hermione, on the other hand, was far from remaining cool headed. She pulled out her wand and made a cut down the palm of her hand with it. Malfoy looked rather taken aback and pulled slightly away from her. "There! Does that look any different from your blood?" she snarled pushing her hand towards him. "Does it?"  
Malfoy shrank back and waved his wand causing the cut to heal and the blood to vanish.

"Am I _likely_ to let slip?"  
"Not you, perhaps, but muggleborns are not trustworthy."

"And so what would happen if it was slipped?" Hermione continued on. "We have magic, don't we? If muggles were to start persecuting us again, which they wouldn't, we can make them forget! Why can't muggles and magic live together, Malfoy? We have things to benefit them, and they us! We 

could improve this world out of sight! You purebloods underestimate muggles! What?"  
Malfoy was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "What?" she demanded again.

"For the greater good..." he said quietly to himself.

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"For the greater good. When I said we have history running through our veins, Granger, I meant it. You seem to be quoting Grindlewald. He wanted muggles and wizards to live together. Of course, any muggle that didn't follow the wizard's instructions would be eradicated for the 'greater good'. Muggles and Magic can't live together. We're better off alone. See? Even you can't be as completely white as you'd like. Ideas and theories are so very wonderful until they are put into practise."

"I..." Hermione didn't know what to say, the lion in her starting to fade away.

"While my life would have been that much duller without you these last seven years, Granger, namely because I'd have only been competing with Zazi for top position in class, I continue to stand by my beliefs, and would not hesitate in battle."  
"So... so you are a death eater..." Hermione said hesitantly.

Malfoy gave her an almost pitying look. "Life is not divided into this side and that, Granger. However, war is. Even those unsure will pick a side. You can't sit on the fence in war, if it should come to that." He quietly bade her good night and left Hermione standing in the middle of the common room feeling cold and alone.

* * *

**A/N: There had to be a reason... right? Tell me what you think. Kinda difficult to sit in the shoes of a 'prejudiced pureblood'. Sorry about the wait... Got my ball this Friday hehe... Very busy as I'm sure you would know/guess... (Hehe just worked out how to use the line thingy... My comp skills are nill...)**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Hermione saw Diego at the end of the corridor. "Diego!" she called. She and Ginny, who was her partner for the first shift, ran after him as he turned. "Diego,"

"Hi," he said smiling warmly to Hermione and then gave Ginny a funny look.

"Sorry... I forgot to tell you guys this at the last meeting," Hermione said to the sixth years, "But since most people are now studying, there are less likely to be problems after dinner. So only two prefects are going to be on shift for the whole school, and only until nine o'clock. Can you two do tonight so then you have only one more to do before the end of the exams?"  
Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Sure! Come on, Ash! This is going to be fun!"  
Diego gave a half smile to Ginny and then waved back at Hermione as Ginny pulled him down towards the dungeon corridors.

Hermione smiled warmly after them and waved to Ginny encouragingly. The red head had said she was going to try to persuade Diego to join the ranks once more. Hermione wasn't sure if she would succeed, but seeing as Blaise was more or less on their side, hope was not lost.

* * *

Thinking of Blaise made Hermione wonder where he was. He had dashed away from dinner early, obviously to go study. She hadn't seen him much lately, as both were studying and Blaise seemed to prefer a high, open air tower environment while Hermione preferred the library. However, when Hermione reached her common room for her books, she found Blaise sitting against the leg of a sofa, his books around him. She smiled as he looked up at her and sat down beside him to kiss him gently, running her fingers through his thick black hair.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be interrupted by the blond like the last time Hermione and Blaise had been in the common room together.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I was hoping you were going to come. I don't get this question and wanted you to test me on arithmancy."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"And of course, I wanted to spend my whole night with you," he added hurriedly.

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll go get my books," she promised.

When Hermione came down, a rather peculiar sight met her eyes. Blaise had got on to the sofa and was curled in a very tight corner of it looking petrified. Mystified, Hermione moved around to see what Blaise was looking at. Crookshanks was stretched from one side of the sofa to just about the other, where Blaise was, purring, but glancing at the boy every now and then with a slight flash in the eye. Blaise was obviously attempting to slowly creep off the sofa but Crookshanks was doing a rather elaborate display of stretching and showing his claws.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and then moved forward to pick the elongated cat off the sofa. She sat down in his place, much to Blaise's relief. "What? Scared of a little cat?" she teased as Crookshanks promptly jumped on to her lap. "I'm surprise you go out with a Gryffindor!"  
"I'm not scared of all cats," Blaise said eyeing Crookshanks who was staring back at him. "Just that 

one has a thing for me. Jealous, I think. And besides, I like birds."  
"So I've heard," Hermione said laughing. "Any reason why?"  
"If you put that cat somewhere else, I'll tell you," Blaise said, his eyes not leaving that of the cat's.

Hermione laughed again. "Come on, Crookshanks! Zazi here is scared of you. Malfy's not here, so I'm sure he won't mind you sitting in his seat!"  
The cat, who seemed grumpier that his seat was moving again, was pacified when he was put in 'Malfoy's chair' which consisted of a single seated, large sofa, with a comfortable pillow and a furry blanket, to which he put his claws to immediately.

Blaise looked at the cat wearily. "I'm sure Draco won't mind."  
Hermione grinned and sat down beside Blaise, leaning into him. "So why do you like birds, and I don't mean the baby ones?"  
Blaise didn't smile but paused to choose his words. "I'm not sure... I suppose because they are kind of unpredictable. Some are beautiful and others are downright ugly. Some sing prettily and are hideous, and some are very attractive but would do better not to open their mouths. Some are very intelligent and others are incredibly unintelligent. Some are cruel and others friendly and kind. Birds don't have a pre-made image that they have to fit to – like the lion or snake. They are free."  
Blaise turned to Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh, only just realising how silly he sounded. "What?" he asked blushing.

"I love you," Hermione giggled. "Ok... so where's this question you were stuck on?" she asked, not noticing the slight tension that appeared suddenly in Blaise's position.

* * *

Four hours later, both were working side by side in silence. Malfoy had not turned up and so Hermione guessed he was in the Slytherin common room, or had remained silent in his dorm. By this time, Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. "Blaise...?" she said quietly.

"Mmmh?"

"I'm going to sleep now... Mind if I stay here?"  
"No. I'd like it if you did."  
Hermione smiled gratefully and pushed her books on to the ground. She gently kissed Blaise on the cheek and then got comfortable beside him on the sofa.

Blaise was very quiet. Hermione fell asleep very quickly and was soon breathing deeply. She was asleep for some hours, though is felt like a few minutes, when she was awoken by a sudden movement. Opening her eyes, the first thing that she realised was that there was a blanket over her shoulders. Malfoy's fluffy one, to be exact. She wondered to what extreme Blaise had fought with the cat to get it for her. Smiling happily, she nearly fell asleep again when there was another sudden movement. Sitting up, Hermione saw that Blaise was sitting cross-legged, his books in his lap, a pen in hand and his head slumped against his chest. Frowning slightly, Hermione reached over to tug the pen from him. Immediately, his eyes fluttered open.

"No..." he murmered. "I need to work... keep studying..."  
"But it's three in the morning, Blaise!" Hermione said quietly. "You need to rest!"  
"Must study... keep working..."

"No, Blaise. Not now," Hermione said quietly trying to pull the book out of his hand again. Strangely, his grip was very hard. "Blaise!" He turned his face to her. His eyes were unseeing .

"I need... good marks... Like Diego... like..." His body twitched and his eyes rolled showing the whites. Hermione, starting to freak out, shock him hard and called out, "Blaise!"

There was a sudden gasp and Blaise blinked. He looked tiredly in recognition at her and started to let out his breaths in slow pants. Hermione pushed the books on to the floor and took the pen from his hand. He gripped her hand instead. "You ok Blaise?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." He relaxed the grip on her hand and Hermione encouraged him to lie down. She lay between him and the sofa back and pulled the blanket on top of them.

"You know, you don't have to try to be like Diego. You have different qualities to him."

There was a silence as Blaise stiffened. Hermione wondered if she had said the right thing. However, he relaxed again and whispered, "Yeah."

Gently, she wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with the other, kissing his cheek every now and then and hushing his slight trembles. Eventually he sighed and started breathing deeply and regularly. Smiling, Hermione drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes... it felt short to me. But hey!! Little bit of Blaise/Hermione interaction for those of you that wanted it :) And we have now only three chapters left **

**:( But they will be substantial – I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor corridor looking up at her friends, not wanting to interfere in the non-verbal goodbyes. She had been sitting on the sofa for much of the afternoon, her study books all the way back up in her common room. Harry had asked if she could come to help him and Ron prepare for their next outing with Dumbledore. Apparently, the Headmaster had suggested they perfected their defensive spells and healing charms, and, despite the proximity of the exams, Hermione had agreed to help straight away. She had headed off to the library first thing in the morning to gain an extensive range of spells, and had spent the afternoon teaching and helping Harry, and in particular, Ron, to learn them. Ginny and Lavender had helped cast unfriendly spells or created cushions for the boys to fall on. However, at a quarter to six, Harry had looked at his watch and told the group they had best be off. Hermione, trying not to be jealous of Ron, or to think about the fact that the group previously known as 'The Golden Trio' had been all but erased, waited quietly as Lavender and Ginny threw themselves at their boyfriends.

Finally, Harry released himself from Ginny's embrace and moved over to Hermione. He gave a tentative smile before gripping her in a bear hug. "Take care of yourself, ok?" he said softly. Hermione laughed at his attempt at humour. She pulled back to look him carefully in the eyes.

"Go safely, Harry. I have faith in you both." Hermione turned to smile at Ron, who smiled back. There was a brief and subtle decision made between them that they were not ready to hug each other again, yet.

Harry, having missed this, nodded, and then gave a brave grin. "Can you put that disillusionment thingy on us then?"

Hermione smiled and tapped each boy's head with her wand. The girls watched as the shadowy figures mounted their brooms and waved goodbye, before jumping out of the window into the darkness.

"I hope they're alright," Lavender said, her eyes full of tears.

"They'll get to Dumbledore fine. They know what they are doing," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione smiled at both girls and went to hug Lavender, who seemed on the point of breaking down.

Hermione headed back to the Head's common room with a slightly heavier step. Harry had hinted that the excursion may well be the last. And the most dangerous. Especially while they were alone until they met up with Dumbledore. And her stomach was starting to growl, having not eaten since breakfast.

She entered her common room wondering if she would be lazy and hungry enough to go against her morals and call the Heads' house elf to get her some food. However, her decision was made for her. Blaise was sitting on her sofa and there was no way she would go against her ethics in front of someone – even Blaise.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Blaise asked rather grumpily, looking up from his study. Hermione frowned slightly but then realised that Blaise had a few items of food in front of him. Not wanting to get him grumpier, she sauntered over to him, swinging her hips slightly.

"Oh, just with Harry and Ginny and stuff," she said airily, smiling and letting her gaze linger longer than necessary on the skin above his loosened tie. She marvelled, albeit annoyed, how he managed to keep his expression unchanging, though he obviously saw her playfulness.

"And what about me?"  
Hermione slid up to him, leaning on his arm. "I won't see them again for a little while. I'll stay with you," she promised, licking her lips innocently.

Blaise huffed. "Exams start in two days."  
"Well... I'll stay with you for these two days... alright?"

Blaise didn't answer but turned to his work.

Hermione pouted and stared at his profile. Still, he didn't look at her. Annoyed, Hermione did what always worked with Harry and Ron.

"I've never noticed how artistic your handwriting actually is," Hermione started.

Blaise gave her a sceptical glance but returned to frown at his work.

Encouraged, Hermione pressed on. "It is actually really nice. Even for a guy it's really nice. So flowing and elegant. Though I suppose, with fingers like yours, how could it not be beautiful? I mean... I wish I had fingers like yours... so long and delicate. Artist fingers..."

Blaise continued to ignore her.

Hermione getting desperate, used desperate means. "And your arms... so strong and toned. In fact, have I ever told you how hot you are?"

A slight curve in his lips told Hermione that she had finally got through to him.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding irritated, but obviously letting himself be distracted.

Hermione pouted again. "Well, a nice, 'Hello Hermione, how are you?' would be nice!"

"Hello Hermione how are you," Blaise repeated dutifully.

"I'm rather hungry actually."  
Blaise laughed and handed her a sweet. "Has this all been a ploy just to get a chocolate frog? You could have just asked you know!"

"Well..." Hermione started opening the frog and slowly bit into the chocolate smiling at Blaise. "It was also to try to get your attention away from that book..."  
Blaise regarded Hermione for a moment, an unbelieving smile on his face. Then he put his books on the ground and turned back to Hermione, grinning, his eyes glinting. Hermione reached for her third frog and Blaise lunged at her. Giggling, they fought over the chocolate until Blaise was lying above Hermione, propped up by his hands, grinning as he swallowed down the chocolate. Hermione glared at him for a moment before reaching up and pulling his head down to kiss him.

When she pulled away, she noticed the glint in Blaise's eyes. She cocked her head to one side as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and slowly lowered his weight on her body. Before she could say anything, his mouth was at her neck, her ear and down her collar bone. Hermione closed her eyes, wanting to engrain the feelings in her mind. There was a slight pause in Blaise's motions and Hermione opened her eyes to find her blouse opened. But before she could protest, Blaise had captured her lips in a deep kiss. His hands ran up her ribs and Hermione shivered in delight. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and ran her hands up his chest underneath, feeling warm, smooth skin. Blaise ran his lips across the bottom of Hermione's ribs causing her to arch her back instinctively. However, when she lay back down, she found his hands under her. As he reached down to kiss her, she felt him tugging on her bra strap.

"Blaise!" she whispered, her eyes widening.

He turned his head and kissed the skin below her ear. "S'okay... Draco's in Slytherin..." he said huskily before kissing Hermione's lips again. While Hermione had not worried about being disturbed, she was somehow comforted by his words and arched her back again, yielding to his touch.

Hermione woke to a loud thud. Opening her eyes, she found that Blaise was no longer beside her but had disappeared completely. There was then a soft groan, and she peered over the side of the sofa to find Blaise sitting up slowly, rubbing his head. Trying not to laugh, she bent down and kissed his dark head sympathetically.

"Stupid sofa," he mumbled, both knowing full well that it was his fault he forgot to enlarge the couch the night before. Blaise turned and smiled up at Hermione. She smiled back, pleased to be able to look at his abdomen and chest without shame. Blaise raised an eyebrow and Hermione met his stare boldly, shrugging her shirt back on. Blaise crept back up on to the sofa and greeted her with a kiss.

"Shall we start on Potions?" Hermione said innocently. Blaise gave her a look but pulled his books towards him. There was a sudden rap at the window and both students looked up to see a barn owl flapping at the window. Hermione folded her arms and smugly looked at Blaise. "You get it."  
"There will be payment," Blaise warned.

Hermione lent towards him and kissed him hard before pushing him towards the window. Blaise laughed, swinging his hair out of his eyes and walked across. Hermione, too interested in eyeing Blaise's torso, was surprised when the bird dropped a letter in her lap. She opened it as the bird swooped out again and Blaise crept back over to read over her shoulder.

"Nice to know I have a little privacy," she muttered.

Blaise rolled his eyes and lent away from her. "What does it say then?"

"McGonagall wants to talk to me. Coming?"  
"Why me?"

"Because as I remember it, you didn't want to be apart from me."

Blaise thought for a moment and then got off the sofa. "Ok. Where's my shirt?"

Hermione knocked at McGonagall's office. The door opened and Blaise and Hermione walked in. McGonagall was at her desk writing. She looked up, greeted Hermione and gave Blaise a glance. However, as she asked for no explanation why Blaise was there, neither student felt obliged to give her one.

"Now. We are just waiting for Mr. Malfoy. I trust he will be here soon. I need to talk to you both about the exams."

"Exams?" Blaise queried, a look of concern on his face.

McGonagall looked pleasantly surprised that the slytherin was worried. "Yes, the exams, Mr Zabini. I'm afraid to say that I think I will have to ask the examiners to come next week instead. With all the worries of You-know-who... I really don't think we can open the school to outsiders until Professor Dumbledore gets back. Now, where is that boy? I'm surprised at the time it took you to get here, Miss Granger. Was Mr. Malfoy not awake this morning?"

Hermione gave Blaise a glance.

"He told me last night he was going to sleep in the Slytherin common room, Professor," Blaise said. "I'll go and see if he's there."  
Blaise ran out of the office, leaving Hermione in an awkward silence with the Transfiguration teacher.

"Must we really cancel the exam, Professor? Surely things aren't that bad...?"  
McGonagall looked up at Hermione from over her spectacles. "You forget, Hermione, that Albus asked you were told little about the happenings of the order. I'm afraid we know that things are actually far worse than what is made out. His numbers are gathering... Why Albus had to leave at this time, I don't know!"  
At that point, there was a flash and a red feather fluttered down onto McGonagall's desk. She picked it up, sighing in relief. "About time! I was getting concerned about those boys!"  
"Professor?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have successfully made it to wherever Albus is. I hope they remain safe."

There was a knock and Blaise stumbled back in, panting heavily. "He's not there... Pansy said he never went to Slytherin at all last night. And Theo said he saw him taking out his broom..."  
There was silence in the room, causing Blaise to try to check his breathes. Hermione looked at McGonagall whose face was suddenly shadowed. She stood abruptly. "Hermione. I am sure you know what you need to do. I will wait for your owl before sending to the Headmaster. Meanwhile I will set securities."

Hermione nodded her understanding and let the woman sweep from the office. She grabbed Blaise's hand and tugged him out of the room, running across the corridor.

"What... where are we going? What's... what's going on?" Blaise stuttered, running behind Hermione.

Hermione said nothing but turned around the corner and into a small passageway. Greeting the Fat Lady, she said shrilly, flashing her Head Girl badge, "Open," before stepping inside the Gryffindor Common room, pulling Blaise behind her.

Blaise glanced back, a frown on his face. "Is that your password?" he asked disgusted before looking around the common room. "Wow. Nice. I prefer your ones though, Hermione."  
"What's he doing here?" a loud voice said.

"He is a Slytherin," another said. Hermione ignored the suspicious looking gryffindors and pulled Blaise towards the dorms.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked timidly.

"Come on! I need to find..." She ran up the boy's staircase to the seventh year's room and barged the door open.

Neville looked up at her in surprise. "Hermione?! What... what... you...Him?!" He spluttered.

"Sorry Neville. He's one of us," Hermione said marching to Harry's trunk and ignoring Blaise's quiet, 'I am?'. "I have to find Harry's map. You know where it is?"

"Oh. Right. He usually keeps it in that top part thing. Here." He walked over and helped her find it. Blaise watched uncertainly as Neville pulled out the dingy parchment.

Hermione tapped it and said, "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."

Blaise repeated his quiet, "I am?" and peered over Hermione's shoulder. His eyes opened in astonishment as the map revealed itself. "What is that?"

"It's a map," Hermione said needlessly. "Help me find Draco Malfoy."

Neville and Blaise focused on different sections of the map. Most students were in their common rooms, making it easy to go through names. However, after ten minutes of checking and rechecking, the three gave up. Hermione took a clean parchment from Harry's trunk and wrote a single word.

_No_

With that, she awoke Hedwig and gave it to the bird, letting it out of the window.

"What does 'no' mean?" Neville asked.

"It's the answer to the question, 'Is Draco Malfoy within the Hogwarts grounds.'"

"And... what does that mean..." Blaise asked tentatively.

Hermione turned to face him. "It means he has gone to Lord Voldemort."

**A/N: A slightly longer one for you guys :) Thanks for all your support. Sorry for the wait – the ball kind of took priority over everything hehe. And yes... to all you who can't believe that we are near the end – it's true! I'm sorry... but these chapters will be longer I promise! I need to finish this story soon so that I can no longer procrastinate from my work haha. And pretty please press that button :)**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

The next two weeks were rather stressful. With only a few, half explicit notes from Dumbledore, and warnings from the Order not to let anyone into the Hogwarts grounds, the exams had been further postponed to the point that some of the examiners had sent angry messages proclaiming that if they weren't let into the school the next week, they would not come at all. Hermione tried to push her own disappointment aside to make way for her Head Girl, or Head Student, as the case now was, duties. However, every now and then, she would pop up to her Common Room to check up on a date or wand movement, just to be prepared for when the exams did start. If they did start.

McGonagall and the teachers, with some outside help from the Order had set up security measures so that no one outside the grounds could enter the grounds. Of course, this had caused an uproar within the wizarding world. The Ministry kept calling for the school to reopen with a few hints that if their demands were not met, more drastic measures would have to be taken. Parents were outraged that they could no longer visit their children, a previous privilege that few had ever taken advantage of. A few even demanded that their child be taken from the school. While warning them that they may not be able to re-enter it for a little while, McGonagall let those without external exams go happily. "If it did come to the worst, it would be better to have as few little ones out of the way as possible," she said quietly to Hermione at one point.

Meanwhile, within the school, students, who had initially been grateful about the delay in the exams, were starting to get edgy and irritated. And as it was not so obvious to the general public the extent of Voldemort's strength, McGonagall could not use the reasoning she had given to Hermione and Blaise to explain the absence of the examiners, the Head Master and the Head Boy to the student population at large. Hermione was very grateful for her team of prefects. They were all very supportive and helpful, led mostly by Ginny and Diego. Diego had, apparently, been finally brought into the cause by Ginny, and he had never looked happier.

"I suppose I never knew how great a feeling it is to belong," he laughed when Hermione pointed out this fact to him.

Classes continued as usual, and with the lack of exams, and therefore lack of study, there was a general unrest. Even with the normal number of prefects and teachers patrolling the school at night, there were a large number of discipline problems, especially in the dungeons. Hermione would return to her common room late each night to fall asleep beside Blaise, who had invariably given up waiting for her, in a light, nervous sleep. In fact, she had had little contact at all with Blaise since Malfoy had been found missing. Occasionally he would still be awake when she returned from patrolling the corridors, or they would have a little bit of time together in the morning before class. However, for the most part, the most amount of conversation that passed between them was a few words during class.

One night, Hermione met up with Ginny and Diego for their shift. Ginny stared openly at Hermione. "You look had it, Hermione!"

"Yeah well... I've been helping out most nights..."

"You mean every night," Diego countered, looking concerned. "Go on. Go get some sleep or something. We'll be fine."

"But I..."  
"You heard the man! Go dream, 'Mione!"

Hermione laughed and shot a grateful glance at Diego and Ginny before heading up to her common room.

* * *

As Hermione entered her common room, she was pulled into Blaise's strong arms and was kissed vigorously. When he pulled away to breathe, Hermione gave a small smile.

"Hey Blaise!"

However, Blaise's response was to push her up against a wall and kiss her energetically again; on the mouth, neck and shoulders. Hermione lent into him but when she felt him start to undo her shirt buttons, she reached to stop his fingers.

"Blaise... I'm really tired. Can we just go to bed? We have to be as well rested as possible if You-know-who attacks... I need to sleep."  
Blaise put one of her fingers in his mouth and played with her hand, while gently restarting to unbutton her shirt again. "We're always sleeping. I never get to see you. Just a few more minutes..." He let go of her hand and pushed her shirt off her shoulders. Hermione sighed and lolled her head to one side, letting him kiss her chest and stomach, his hands everywhere. However, suddenly, she felt his fingers under her skirt at the top of her stockings pulling them down. She immediately snapped her eyes open upon understanding his intention and pulled away. "Blaise, no."

Blaise stopped and slowly straightened, regarding her in the eye. "Why not?" he asked almost angrily.

Hermione had to control herself not to crumple under his look. "Not here..." she said tentatively. "Not now..."  
"Why not here, why not now?" Blaise had a slightly mad glint in his eyes.

"Well... it's school!" Hermione said slightly exasperated, knowing how weak the excuse was. Blaise lifted his eyebrows. "And I'm not ready now," Hermione added in a rush.

Blaise regarded her before closing the gap between them and speaking low into her ear. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. "Well then, Granger, you may never be ready. We might be dead tomorrow, for all we know. And then where would you be?"

Hermione didn't answer, too well aware of the logistics of his argument and his warm body against hers. Blaise waited a few moments before meeting her lips with his own and letting his hand run high up her thigh again.

Hermione closed her eyes, reluctantly enjoying the sensation and then pulled away again. "No, Blaise," she said in a little more than a whisper. "I just don't think I'm ready. Please. Can we just go to sleep?"

Blaise looked at her for a moment, his face expressionless. He then kissed her forcefully and turned away from her. "Night," he said without emotion and started to make his way to the door.

"Where... where are you going?" Hermione asked confused.

Blaise turned to look back at Hermione, composed. "I'm going to get some sleep. You were right, as usual. We need to sleep, and I won't be able to do that well with you looking as you are." He lazily ran his eye down Hermione's half-naked body, causing her to blush. "I'll be in my bed for once, in Slytherin. Goodnight, Hermione," he said with a slight bow before turning back to the door and disappearing into the darkness.

Hermione ran to the door calling out Blaise's name miserably. However, it was beneath her pride to go chase after him, especially dressed as she was. Feeling somewhat glum, she picked up her shirt and slid it back on before heading to her bed in her dorm for the first time in a long time.

* * *

There was a sudden crash and Hermione jumped up with a start. She glanced at her bedside clock. It read three-o-two. Groaning quietly, Hermione got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and grabbed her wand. Hesitantly, she made her way down to the common room, her wand outstretched in front of her. To her horror, there was a dark figure huddled on one of the seats. Her heart jumped in her throat. Her first hope was that it was Blaise. But she couldn't understand why Blaise might be crying, as the figure obviously was. 'Constant vigilance' suddenly ran through her mind and she yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The figure's wand flew to her hand, and she looked at it quickly. It most certainly wasn't Blaise's. She turned back to the figure both wands raised to find the man was looking at her, his hood removed. Her eyes grew wide as she recognised the blond hair.

"Stay where you are!" she hissed at Malfoy, pretty sure he could not do wandless magic, though she was not about to risk it. Malfoy, however, looked far from capable to do anything. His back was slumped and his eyes and cheeks tear strained. In truth he looked utterly helpless and submissive. His grey eyes flickered to hers as she stepped closer. "Do your worst, Hermione. I won't stop you."

Hermione had never heard him speak with such rawness. The lack of emotion from Malfoy usually symbolised the amount he was hiding. In this case, it only amplified and exposed the amount he had. She said nothing, only moving forward still, not entirely sure that he was not just acting. "Why are you here? You left for... You-know-who... for him."

"I did... but I..." Hermione did not fail to notice the tears falling down his face again.

"Answer me!" Hermione said, wanting this to be a dream, nightmare, something but not her and reality.

Malfoy opened his mouth, and then his body heaved. He turned, so his curved back was towards Hermione, so much that he fell off the sofa with a loud thud on to his knees. He put his face to the sofa's arm, his body shuddering.

Hermione, very sure now that he was genuine, moved towards him. "Draco?" she asked quietly.

He turned to her, his face anguished. "Don't call me... He _killed_ my parents..." His words were swallowed up by a new bout of tears. Hermione, her eyes wide in comprehension, stood frozen for some long moments, watching him. However, she suddenly came to her senses and bent down to his back and pulled him back up onto the sofa. After a bit of manoeuvring, she managed to get them placed so that he had his head on her chest, similar to the way one would hold an older child. Hesitantly, she started to comfort in the way that her mother had comforted her once upon a time. She stroked his hair and repeated his name softly, hushing his sobs and occasionally giving in to the impulse to kiss his head, her disgust at him giving way to the affection that had grown for him over the year.

After some time, he had quietened down, and his body was shaking less. By now, he had wrapped an arm around her waist and was gripping her rather tightly. Hermione smiled as a thought came to mind. "Just as well Zazi's not here to witness this," she said quietly. Draco gave a half sob half laugh and swallowed a few more tears down deeply. After a bit longer he pulled away from her and sat back against the sofa beside her.

He gave a brief smile to Hermione, who felt he was ready for her next question. "How did you... find out that..."  
Draco looked into the distance with a hardness in his eyes. "He made me... I was forced to watch. Punish the whole family."  
Hermione stopped herself in time from grabbing his hand. Comforting was one thing, over-affection was another."But... why didn't he kill you too? I mean..." Hermione cringed at her lack of diplomacy, however, Draco did not seem to notice.

"Because Mother and Father are too important, too powerful. Whereas I am 'a pitiful, failure of a creature who would best aid him by being a hindrance for the order.'"

"Draco!"

The blond turned to look at Hermione, shrugging his shoulders showing his lack of fight.

"Draco, you've got to stop this!"  
"Stop what? Living?"

"Don't be stupid. Stop this sense of helplessness. I would have thought the way forward was clear for you."

Draco looked at her with a mixture of a taken-aback and confused look.

"Join us. I don't know if you do or do not believe with your heart that purebloods are better, but surely you love your parents more. Help us prevent their murderer from doing the same to others."

Draco looked at Hermione sceptically for a few moments. "Where's my benefit in me helping prevent the same thing happen to strangers? It's already happened to me. They aren't going to care. I'm afraid that concept is too Gryffindor for me."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought revenge would have been Slytherin enough for you!"  
"Only when it suits us," Draco muttered.

Hermione huffed sarcastically in mock amusement. "And the murder of your parents suits you? You will have to chose, Draco, and I think You-Know-Who's proven how he would treat you!"

Draco thought for a moment. "And the Order will treat me like a saint?" he asked ironically.

"At least we won't think of you as a failure, or try to take your life! Or your parents' for that matter!"

"Oh! Well that puts me in my place doesn't it? The Order won't kill my parents! We'll just ignore the fact that it is impossible to do so now! Everyone, join the Order! They won't kill your dead parents!"  
Hermione felt herself tensing up in anger. However, she reminded herself that Draco had just been through a terrible ordeal and he had every right to be angry. Calming herself down, she said quietly, "Just... just think about it, ok?"

There was a long silence. Hermione stood up and went to the door to relock it. Just as she was about to ask how he had managed to get into the school in the first place, she heard him say, "Ok. And by the way, he's coming in the next few days."

Hermione blinked and then turned around, unbelieving.  
"What!?"

Draco turned around to look at Hermione, his grey eyes emotional. "I'll join you. For my parents. And the Dark Lord. He's coming."

**A/N: Just when you thought you had them all sussed out... hehe. Sorry about the cliffy – though I suppose it is pretty obvious what Hermione's reactions going to be... Get ready for the last chapter!! Please please please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: At long last here's the last chapter. I'm sorry it's the last... but it's long hehe. Thank you all for all your support. All the readers you were absolutely amazing. The reviewers... I wouldn't be here without you. I would like to especially thank cutebunnybabe and serenity12345 - thanks so much for your reviews. And mae513 and Emeloo2 - I love you guys sooo much. You are know my best new friends. Hee :) Please check out some of my other stories and tell me whatcha think and remember to REVIEW this one. Any how**

**here is... chapter 22**

**singedshadows ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Hermione stared at Draco for a long time, unbelieving. When his words did finally sink in, it took all of her control not to jump up in a furious rage. How could he cry on the sofa about his parents when the whole school was at threat? She stood up, shaking, and pulled her wand out. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Get up," she said softly. Dangerously so. Draco didn't disobey.

She prodded her wand into his back and marched him out of the common room.

"Is this necessary, Granger?"  
"It is, if you don't want to be killed by some over-enthusiastic order member. Come. We have to inform McGonagall."

The headmistress was obviously sleeping and did not answer her door for some time. When she finally did open it after Hermione's incessant banging on the door, she was in her tartan dressing gown, her hair in curlers and a deep frown on her face. However, upon noticing Draco, her eyes opened wide and she pulled both students into her office.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked crisply. Hermione glanced at Draco, indicating she was not about to explain.

Draco frowned, his silver locks creeping down over his eyes, not having been groomed back for some time.

"Well?"  
"Professor, the Dark Lord is coming to Hogwarts."  
McGonagall's nostrils flared. "What's this? When? How do you know?"

"You-know-who, Miss. Either today or tomorrow. And I know because..."  
"Because...?"  
"Because he told me."

There was a brief silence. McGonagall then looked angrily at Hermione. "Well, then. At least he wants us to know. Unless this is a trap... How did you get into the school grounds anyway?"  
Draco frowned, confused. "I just came back like usual... walked in and then made my way to our common room. Hermione hadn't changed the password... I had nowhere else to go..."  
McGonagall frowned at Hermione. "Foolish girl. I suppose this is part of Dumbledore's crackpot security measures... I don't think the security measures make much of a difference if it's true that he's coming, though, so we can worry about that later. So, Mr. Malfoy. Are you or are you not a death eater?"  
"He's on our side now, Professor," Hermione said quickly. "He killed Draco's parents."  
"Ah. So why did he let Mr. Malfoy come back freely to Hogwarts to warn us of his plans?"  
There was an accusing silence. "He said that he didn't want any innocent and pure blood to be spilt," Draco said quietly, his jaw stiff.

"Oh, how very decent," McGonagall shrilled. "He just wants the muggleborns and Harry and Albus is that it? Well, we'll be getting as many muggleborns out as purebloods and Harry is not even here. He hasn't done his facts too well, has he?"  
Hermione blinked, surprised at McGonagall's angriness. "Professor?" she ventured. "Well... shouldn't we start getting the younger ones out of the school then? While we have the time?"  
McGonagall turned to look at Hermione, blinking confused. Then she nodded. "Yes, very good, Miss Granger. I want you to call all the prefects and gather the school to the great hall. Keep an eye on this one. I will be informing the teachers."  
With that, the deputy headmistress swept from her rooms, leaving Hermione and Draco together.

"Hermione?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I can do this?"  
Hermione smiled. "I know you can. Slytherins aren't cowards, if they don't want to be, I know that much."  
Draco returned the smile tentatively and nodded. "Should we go then?"

* * *

It took a long time before the majority of the school was in the Great Hall. It had taken some while for Hermione and Draco to gather the prefects together. Gathering the rest of the students at six thirty in the morning was excruciatingly difficult. Only the few that got up at that time to go for runs or practise quidditch were slightly more awake. The one good thing about it though, in Hermione's opinion, was that Professor McGonagall had by this time got the teachers together, sorted out measures for more security, informed the order and Dumbledore, had started organising a way out of the school a number of students and had returned to the hall to explain the early start.

Hermione and Draco stood behind the deputy Head mistress as she explained to the school. Her eyes flickered over the school. She saw her fellow Gryffindors, Neville, Seamus and Lavender, all looking rather nervous yet determined. The Hufflepuffs were glancing at one another, obviously trying to see if the rest of them believed McGonagall. The Ravenclaws were looking haughty, some unbelieving, others all too eager to use their own knowledge to get out of the school unscathed whatever McGonagall said. There was the huddled group of Prefects to the left of the Ravenclaws. Ginny was standing beside Diego looking fierce and determined. Diego, on the other hand, seemed to be looking rather blissfully unaware of what McGonagall was saying, his eyes glancing at the red head beside him every now and then. Frowning slightly, Hermione gazed across to the group of Slytherins. Some of them looked sickeningly pleased, others reflecting the Hufflepuffs in glancing around to check what their expression should be. Hermione's eyes came to land on Blaise, standing slightly detached from the others against the wall. He was gazing at McGonagall, expressionless. Hermione tried to catch his eye, but he suddenly turned and walked out the nearest door.

Hermione frowned at his sudden disappearance. He had left in such a way he had obviously not wanted to have been seen. Hermione stared at his vacant spot for a while. However, before she could wonder about the reason he had left, there was a disturbance at the back of the hall. 

Hermione turned to see, to her delight, Dumbledore enter the room with Harry and Ron. Both boys looked rather dishevelled and tired, but pleased nonetheless. Hermione played with the idea of throwing herself off the stage to go see them, but knew that as Head Girl, she would have to try to help settle the school, which was getting high on tiredness. As it was, Harry and Ginny were performing a great show, much to the general delight.

Dumbledore made his way up to the front of the hall and called for silence. After a few moments, the school hushed and Ron and Lavender let go of each other.

"As Professor McGonagall has already told you, the Dark Lord Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts school. He will be here within twenty-four hours."  
Whether it was because he was had used the name Voldemort, or because he was Dumbledore, the school seemed more readily accepting of his statement. There was an attentive silence, as though everyone was straining to hear what was said next.

"A large breakfast will be served in an hour's time," Dumbledore continued. "All shall eat. The Prefects will then aid Professors McGonagall and Flitwick in escorting students out of the school. The first and second years will be the first to leave. We will call the third years once we have the juniors are safe, and so on and so forth. The sixth and seventh years should make sure they are well rested. If the school has not been attacked by then, dinner will be served later tonight. I remind you, if you try to escape the castle before your designated time, none of us can guarantee your safety, from death eaters or teachers alike, though of course we will not be trying to hurt you. I want everyone to return here in an hour, dressed and ready to leave at moment's notice. Only have your most important valuables ready – things you can carry on your body. School dismissed."

There was a large rumble as the school started talking nervously again and moving in all directions. Hermione and Draco hesitated long enough for Dumbledore to notice them.

"You two. Go up and dress. Go to the kitchens and find something to eat. Then make your way to my office. There you will find a list of the names and addresses of all the parents of the first and second years. I want you to write a short note that their child will need to be picked up as soon as possible from Hogshead because of life threatening matters concerning Lord Voldemort."  
Hermione gently touched Draco's arm as he winced slightly.

"The parchment should have my signature on it. Owl them away. The password is jellybeans. Oh and Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned to the headmaster hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about your loss. Good luck to you both."

By this time the school had evacuated the hall and Draco and Hermione were left there in silence. After a time, Draco spoke hoarsely. "How did he know? Mr. Malfoy is not me! That's... that's..."

Hermione took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Come on. You probably need a shower or something."

* * *

Once Hermione and Draco had both dressed and prepared essentials, and had visited the kitchens, they found themselves in Dumbledore's office.

"This is some office!" Draco said, obviously impressed, to Hermione's surprise. "What's that?"  
"It's Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix," Hermione said, recognising the bird from Harry and Ron's stories.

"Whoa..."  
"Here's the list. Merlin! There's tonnes!"  
"Yeah well... Yeah it is actually!" Draco noted as he came to peer over Hermione's shoulder. "No time like the present, then."  
After half an hour of each of them writing the same thing on different pieces of parchments, Draco groaned. "Don't you have some spell stored up there to just replicate the parchments and just change the name or something?"  
Hermione looked up and shook her hand out. "Yeah... but I'm guessing that, as these are actually signed by Dumbledore, the signatures can't be copied."  
"Well... it doesn't hurt to try."  
Hermione sighed and took the nearest copy. "Replicato!" she said, brandishing her wand. The parchment promptly lit up in flames. Hermione shook it out and threw the useless bits of ashes out the window. "You were saying?" she asked with half an eyebrow raised in amusement.

When they had finally completed the letters, they picked them up and walked down the large staircase to Dumbledore's office. In the corridors, there seemed to be a general panicky atmosphere. Students of all ages were running around, seemingly unsure of where to go. Upon seeing the Head boy and girl, they assaulted them with questions and demands. It took all of Hermione's and Draco's efforts to shake the students off and hurry towards the owlery. Finally, Hermione noticed Diego.

"Diego!" She cried out. He turned and smiled in relief as he saw the Heads coming towards him. "What's happening? Where are all the teachers? What's with all the students running around like headless chickens?"  
"I think they are just starting to send the first lot of first years away. There are some teachers patrolling around, but it's general chaos really!"  
"Diego!" All three students turned to find the source of the call. Ginny ran up to them, and Hermione did not miss the bright look on Diego's face. "Diego! Hermione, Malfoy... Diego, do you know where Harry is? I can't find him anywhere!"  
Diego's faced visibly dropped for a second but he caught himself to paste an expressionless look on his features. One that, once Hermione thought about it, looked so much, and yet so unlike, his brother's. "No, sorry, Ginny. Haven't really seen anyone other than mad fourth years. You could stay with me, perhaps, until we find him?"  
Ginny looked around, distracted. "Oh no... I'd better... I'll catch you guys later..."  
With that she ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"We need to go send these," Draco reminded Hermione.

"Yeah catch you later Diego!"  
"Um... what? Yeah see ya..."

Once they were out of hearing range, Draco said quietly, "poor sod." Hermione glanced at him, but did not ask for an explanation.

* * *

Hermione had not reckoned that there would be enough owls to carry all the messages but, despite one old one being left once they had sent them all, the birds had all been eager to help, some even taking two.

"Shows how much you underestimate the fluffy things," Draco said quietly.

Hermione made sure to laugh at his attempt at a joke.

Draco and Hermione walked back to the great hall where most of the juniors and teachers appeared to be, to see if any help was needed. Professor McGonagall soon spotted them and hurried over. "You, we have nearly got all the first years through. Would you be able to write some more notes for the third and fourth years now please?"

She hurried away and Draco turned to Hermione groaning. "Can we at least have something to eat?"

After a late lunch, the two found themselves besides Fawkes once more. They started writing in silence. Finally, about four in the afternoon, Draco suddenly spoke, without looking up.

"Hermione... you have... been a good person... friend to me this year. Thank you."  
Hermione looked up. Draco had obviously tried to avoid her gaze by staring intently at his writing, however, when he felt her eyes on him, he couldn't help but look up and return her smile. And then he burst into tears.

Hermione, not entirely sure what to do, let her instincts take over. Standing up, she went to his chair and held him tightly.

"We were... they were... I can't believe..." he stuttered between sobs. Hermione hushed him and let him cry for some time longer.

When his tears had eased, he turned away slightly. "You must think I'm pathetic," he said quietly.

Hermione gave a small chuckle. "No, indeed. I'd think you heinous if you weren't upset over your parents' deaths. Though I must agree, it's not the usual Malfoy image." She gave a small smile when he gave a dry laugh. "But seriously, you shouldn't feel bad about your pain." She turned so she looked him in the eye. "And I'll always be your friend ok? Remember that. I'll always be with you, as your parents will be, no matter what happens. We'll get through this." She reached up and pushed some of his hair from his eyes.

He gave a weak smile. "Blaise is lucky to have you." His eyes widened when he saw her frown. "What?"  
"Oh... nothing," Hermione said, her turn to avoid his gaze.

"What? Have another spat?" Draco chuckled.

The only reason Hermione gave him an answer was because it seemed to get his mind off his pain a bit. "He got annoyed when I didn't let him..." Hermione trailed off, blushing.

Draco grinned in the elegant way of his. "So you telling me that while you couldn't wait to go all out on me, you hold back almost prudishly with the love of your life?"  
Hermione scowled deeply. "I was not going all out on you! We were drunk, and all we did was kiss and..."  
She was broken off by Draco's deep laughter. "Whoa, Granger! Easy, girl! I'm just teasing you. You're not really my type anyway."  
"Oh aren't I?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"No. Not really. Too much hair or something. Anyway, Blaise got there first. Or at least most of the way first." He burst out laughing at Hermione's face again. "No, really Hermione," he said once he calmed down. "Blaise will get over himself. Don't worry about him. You two will be right as rain again. Anyway, I'm starving! Shall we go to dinner?"

* * *

To their surprise, while many third and fourth years were eating dinner along with the Professors, the rest of the school was absent. Dumbledore noticed them and waved them over.

"Have you sent the rest of the messages then?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Thank you both so much. This is going to help so much. We have sent most of the first and second years on their way and are going to start on the third and fourth years soon. Unfortunately without Ministry acceptance, it's a risky business to carry out hastily. The rest of the seniors have eaten and I have sent them to their common rooms. I think most of them thought I was joking when I told them to go to sleep, but they really need their rest. I had the house elves put a mild dose of a sleeping potion in the dinner."  
"What happens if we need to wake up again?" Hermione butted in. "If he comes?"  
"We'll deal with that then, Miss Granger. I think it should start wearing off in the earlier hours of the morning. I suggest you two also eat dinner and head off to bed."  
Draco and Hermione gave a tentative nod and Dumbledore dismissed them with a cheery wave.

* * *

Hermione and Draco parted at the corridor to the dungeons. They stood looking at each other for a moment, before Hermione took Draco in a vicious hug. "Be careful, ok?" she asked. Draco nodded, his grey eyes smiling. "You too, Hermione. And Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"About Blaise... I mean it. You two are really good for each other. Make sure you see him before..."  
Hermione nodded her understanding. "Take care, Draco."

* * *

Hermione was shaken awake. It was quite dark, still and it was only by her voice that Hermione could determine that it was Ginny who had woken her up.

"Hermione!" she said, her voice emotional. Realising Ginny was about to cry, and worried about what might be the cause, Hermione jumped up immediately.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's Diego..."

Once Hermione had pulled on her cape (not having changed the evening before), taken the sobbing Ginny down to the common room and had banged on the boys' dorm for Harry to get up, she looked down at her watch. It read four thirty. It felt so long ago that Draco had told her that Voldemort was coming.

Harry came down and, upon seeing Ginny, ran to take his girlfriend in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, full of concern. Ginny responded by pushing her nose into Harry's shoulder and mumbling something. "What?"  
"Diego's gone! He left, after all... all that w-work I did on him... he's just... abandoned us... I can't... he left this..." she added thrusting something into Hermione's hands and then hugging Harry tighter.

Hermione opened the piece of parchment. It held Diego's elegant handwriting which, with a stab of pain, Hermione noticed was so like Blaise's.

_Dearest Ginny_

_I want to tell you how sorry I am. As you know, I never wanted to get involved. But you persuaded me, I thought everything would be all right. But I have now realised since that it can't be. Once, Hermione, our dear, intelligent friend told me I should tell you that I love you, Ginny. Because I do. I love you so much. And if I had told you, this would not be happening. But I was a coward, and thought I could gain your love. Of course, being a Ravenclaw, I was naive and stupid, and have only just realised I can't live around you any longer. I'm not like you, Ginny. I'm not brave. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I wish you all the best for you and Harry and for everything._

_Love Diego_

Hermione read the letter over and over, each time, the words making less and less sense to her. Under normal circumstances, she would have been outraged, if not unsurprised, by the coward's behaviour. As it was, the similarity of the brothers kept coming to her. The image of Blaise's disgust and relief at pulling her out of the club in Italy, his boyish grin when he reached to kiss her, his over-formal goodnight the night before and the way he had disappeared from the Great Hall. Suddenly, she crunched the paper in her fist. Ginny and Harry turned to look at her, surprised. "Where's Blaise?" she whispered. They stared at her, saying nothing. "Where's Blaise?" she said a little louder.

Harry finally cleared his throat. "I... we don't know..."

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran from the common room.

* * *

Not really knowing why, she ran to the Heads' common room. She was utterly disappointed not to even find Draco there, but then remembered he had gone to his own common room the night before, as she had. She took off down the stairs towards the dungeons. However, of course, she had no idea where the common room actually was. Running up and down the corridor, she was remotely surprised when Theodore Nott appeared from nowhere.

"Nott!" she gasped running to him.

He turned his wide eyes to her silently.

"I need to speak with Blaise. Or Draco. Urgently.  
The boy stared at her for a moment longer and then disappeared. Draco soon came out.

"Oh, so you've heard?"  
Momentarily distracted, Hermione said, "Heard what?"  
"The Dark Lord, it has been rumoured, is nearly upon Hogwarts. That he will come at daybreak. And considering the sources of the rumours, I don't doubt it's true."  
Hermione frowned. "Then I need Blaise. Where is he?"  
Draco hesitated.  
"Because Diego has left because he couldn't have Ginny and I didn't let Blaise have me and..."

"He hasn't gone," Draco cut her off. "He said something about a tower..."

Hermione didn't even acknowledge her thanks, but sped off towards the staircase. She knew exactly which tower he would be at. She hadn't run so fast up them before, though, and by the time she reached the top, she was panting heavily.

* * *

She walked outside. To her immense delight and relief, Blaise was standing there gazing out towards the slight orange tinge on the horizon, the cold air gently picking up his dark hair. He didn't seem remotely surprised to see her appear suddenly, out of breath.

"Hello! Come to watch the sun rise with me?"  
Hermione walked towards him and said nothing, catching her breath.

Blaise turned to her and smiled before taking her hand in his own.

"I thought you had left," Hermione finally accused, stepping closer to his warmth.

"I had thought about it," Blaise admitted without looking at her.

Hermione thought about his answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I like this time. The time before dawn. The time when the day creatures are not yet awake and the night creatures are fleeing back to where ever they came from. This grey time of nothingness, when there aren't any specifications."  
Hermione said nothing for a while, shivering into Blaise's side and gently stroking her thumb over his finger. "It's the time when the birds wake and start to sing," she said softly.

Blaise turned to look at her. His eyes were suddenly full of emotion, and a smile played on his lips. They gazed at each other for some moments. Blaise suddenly broke the silence. "I love you," he said simply, before turning back to look at the now pink sky.

Hermione didn't know what to say and so squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said quietly.

"I know. That's all right," Hermione ventured, before they both gazed at the sky again.

After some time, Hermione said quietly, "They say he comes at daybreak."  
Blaise squeezed her hand. "I know." He turned to her, a happy smile on his face. "We'll be all right."  
"Is it dawn now?"  
"No, Hermione. Surely you haven't forgotten that much from astronomy already?" he teased, before letting her hand go to bring her into his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "That," Blaise whispered, "is dawn."

Hermione grinned back at his brilliant smile before grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards the staircase, deflecting the first spells from below.


End file.
